The Lost Sister of Heaven
by AshleyH713
Summary: After being banished from Heaven Elsa was living a perfect "apple pie life" with her roomate Gabriel. Free of war and persacution of her brothers Michael and Lucifer. But when she finds out the Angels are fourcing Dean to torcure again she must save her former guardian from making a mistake that will start the apocolyse. Castiel/oc Dean/oc
1. So Much for Apple Pie

The sun was bright in the beautiful North Carolina sky as Elsa made her way down the steps of her apartment.

She made her down the hall until Suddenly she heard a loud crash.

Grabbing the closest weapon she had (which was a old broom) she slowly crept into the kitchen. Something went past her head and she realized it was a cook book.

Sighing she put her "weapon" away and came into sight. Gabriel was standing by the counter throwing cook books and other objects he could find.

"Jesus Christ Gabriel! You Scared the shit out of me!"

He turned around and had a huge smile on his face "Elsa! Good Morning! Did you have a lovely nap?"

I turned around and smacked him on the arm. "I did until I thought someone was breaking in!"

He gave me a fake hurt look and said "Owwie. First of all I am very delicate. And second don't worry Sweetheart, I would protect you if a scary kiddnapper came."

I responded sarcastically with "my hero" and went to grab an apple. "So, what is the meaning of you acting all crazy? Well, More so then usual."

He grinned and said "You know you love it" which resulted in an eye roll from me.

"Well, If you must know I have a woman coming over tonight"

I looked at him and said "Well thats not new. Who is it this time? The Sexy Nurse? Stripper? Prosittute?"

He smiled a crooked grin and said "Librarian. It's always the quiet ones that are the craziest."

Eww great. Now I have mental pictures of Gabriel having sex. I made fake gagging nosies and said "Ew. You know Gabriel you don't have to tell me everything. Now I'm gonna puke."

He then got really close to me and whispered in my ear "You know, I could always cancel if you are jealous."

I playfully push him away and said "In your dreams Gabe."

He pulled away and said "Well a guy can dream right?"

"Ok yeah,sure. Gabe" I responded and went to grab my jacket.

"So what am I going to do while you and your Librarian are having fun?"

He looked at me and said "Maybe you could go to a bar, have some fun on your own?"

My smile dropped and my eyes grew dark. " I don't think so Gabriel." I resonded.

His eyes also became dark and he said "Elsa, you need to move on. Its been 8 years. Go. have some fun." "Gabriel.."

She always hated these conversations. They always ended in a fight.

I understand he wants me to have fun and move on but I can't.

Some times I like to pretend that I am a normal girl who goes to work and lives with her best friend but I'm not. Before I can think about it any more I say "Gabriel! I don't want to talk about it! This conversation is over!"And before he can say another word I disappear though the door and down the street.

I don't wait to see Gabriel's reaction. That's always the worst part. He always looks like a wounded puppy and gives me the I'm sorry look.

I hate that look. Like I'm a little princess that need to be protected. Well, not anymore.

I can always hear the the angels speaking. That never goes away.

Other Fallen angels lose the ability a Month or to after they fall but not me. It's been 8 years and I can still hear them like the day I was created.

Gabriel can hear them to but not as strongly as me. It's because I am an Arch Angel of Heaven.

But not just an arch angel I am one of the highest ranked angels next to Michael and Lucifer.

Well I was, until a couple angels tried to murder me. Now I live in what Gabriel calls "wittiness projection" living a normal life.

No one remembers who I am. Only a few angels do and the ones that do think I'm dead. That I was killed by Lucifer and his demons.

No one knows the truth except Gabriel. And if they did I would be hunted down and killed.

So this is my life now. A normal apple pie life. Not like I'm complaining. I'm pretty happy here.

But There is one thing that's missing. Castiel.

The name itself makes me want to cry. He was the only one that actually cared about my existence and he is gone.

I wonder what he's doing? I hear the seals are breaking I wonder if he's stopping them.

Our relationship was heavy criticized by the other angels. He was a lesser angel after all.

And then one day it was like he gave into the lies and stopped talking to me. He then treated me like everyone else did. preasous and breakable. I hated it. But now he thinks Im dead so thats that.

I walk down an alleyway and suddenly I feel a familiar presence. I turn around I see a woman looking back at me bowing. "Lady Elsa. I request your assistance imminently"

I look into her eyes and then suddenly it clicks. "Anna? Is that you"

She looks up at me and smiles "Lady Elsa you remember me. I am glad"

I look at her and say "Uh.. Its just Elsa now Anna"

"Of course! My apologies Lad- I mean Elsa but I request your assistance imminently."she responds.

Did this girl not get the memo. I'm in hiding.

I look at her and try to respond as politly as possible. "I appreciate your faith in me Anna but I am unable to leave this town. Goodbye."

I start to walk away but what she says next stops me in my tracks "Its about Castiel" she says.

I turn around slowly and said "What about Castiel?"

She looks at me and says "He is forcing Dean Winchester to trounce Alistair for information about who is murdering the angels"

"WHAT?!" I respond. "Why?! Have you talked to him?"

Why would he put Dean Winchester in danger? He was his Guardian. Maybe he has a reason. He has to.

Anna looked up to me with sad eyes and said "He claims it is God's work."

That set me off. "Torcuring people is God's work?! Bullshit! God would never give an order like that!"

Anna was surprised at my out burst and slowly backed away. In a quiet voice she said "there is more"

I turned to Anna and said "What do you mean more?!"

Anna stayed quiet. "Tell me now Anna!"

She was afraid now, I could feel it but I didn't care. I was beyond pissed. How could he allow that to happen!

Anna finally spoke up and said " Alistair escaped the devils trap and attacked Dean. He is currently hospitalized."

After hearing those words I turned around and punched the brick wall next to me. It broke in two and left a gapping hole.

I turned back to Anna and said "Where is the warehouse?"

She told me the location and I said "Thank you Anna"

She nervously turned to me and said "what are you going to do?"

I looked in her eyes and formed a crooked grin and said "I'm gonna to talk to my employes."


	2. Welcome back

Elsa POV

I walked into the abandoned building that Anna send me to. It had mold growing on the ceiling and cobwebs everywhere. In the middle of the room there was a large widow peering into another room like a viewing platform. I opened the door to the other room and saw a huge devil's trap and a large cross the the middle of the room. I started walking towards the cross when I saw something shinning in the corner of my eye.

On the table next to me was a large table with a sheet over it. I was a little apprehensive at first but I muttered to myself "Come on Elsa". I lifted the sheet and found all kinds of instruments that Dean used to torduce Alistar with. Suddenly images of Dean torducing Alistair with holy water and salt came flashing threw my mind. The visions were so intense I threw the instrument across the room a let a little shriek escape my mouth.

I forgot about that. About the visions. Its been so long since Iv'e had one. A few tears escaped my eyes as I thought about the pain and suffering he has gone though.

Iv'e been keeping tabs on him but I haven't actually seen him in 8 years. When I was in Heaven I was given one of the most important jobs in the system. I was assigned the protect the Winchesters. I think human's call us Guardian Angels. My job was to watch over them and to stop them from doing anything stupid, which was pretty much all of the time.

But when I was "murdered" the angels refused to replace me with another guardian which caused Sam to die and Dean to make a deal with a demon. I know this because I always hear the angels talk about them. But every time something happened a couldn't do anything to stop it. I was powerless.

I come out of my thoughts and walk over to the devils trap and crouch down by cross. I run my finger over where I trap broke from. Something wasn't right.

I look up at the celling and see a pipe connected to the side of the building. But that's impossible. There is no way that Alistair would be able to break the trap. It had to be someone else. Or something else. And he only other people that were in this room were Castiel and Ur... And then it clicks.

Suddenly I feel a familiar sensation and the sound of wings. I keep my back turned and try to prepare for the upcoming conversation.

Oh this is going to be fun I thought sarcastically.

Castiel's POV

I walked into the warehouse with many thoughts. First, how is it possible that Alistar escaped the devil's trap. I made it myself and it was impenetrable.  
Second, The words that Anna spoke were haunting me. Uriel said that this was God's work and that makes this just. right?

Since my talk with Anna I have began to question the orders that I was given. Was Anna correct in saying that these order where not given from God but from a higher Angel? impossibe. Or was it?

I walked into the room where Alistair was kept captive and standing there was a young woman. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a dark purple sundress and black converse shoes.

Her back was to me and she seemed to be starring at the wall. Waiting for something.

I slowly retracted my angel blade and stepped forward. I raised the blade over my head and brought it down into her back. But before the blade penetrated her skin she pointed her finger and the blade went flying and crashed into the cement wall behind me.

But how is that possible? Who is this woman?

She slowly turned around and in that moment the earth stopped turnning and my vessel's heart stopped. She smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Hello Castiel".


	3. Long Time No See

Castiel's POV

We stood in silence for what seemed like forever.  
This was the first time I've seen him in years and he still look beautiful. The vessel he chose was extremely handsome and fit him perfectly. He was also still wearing the trench coat I got him when we first visited earth together. That made me smile.

Wait! Your not here for that Elsa! Stay focused!

I looked and him and said "You look good." He tilted his head to the side and said " Elsa? What? I thought you were dead" I rolled my eyes and said "Yeah. Not quite"

Castiel took a step towards me and said "But how? You were dead. Michel said that Lucifer murdered you during the war."

Oh that was good. Now my big brother is lying to the angels. Well that can't be good since he is like the King of the angels.

I made a sarcastic laugh and said "Oh so just because Michael said something your going to believe him."

Castiel just looked even more confused. Not understanding the sarcastic remark he said "Yes. He is an Archangel"

I rolled my eyes and said "Right so just because an archangel says something it's automatically the true? Cause I'm an Archangel and I've lied to people."

Seeing that this conversation was going no where I decided to change the subject. "So, what's this I heard about you fourcing Dean Winchester to tource Alistair?"

Cas looked visibly guilty and said "It is God's work."

Is he still going on with this story?! I was getting really pissed at his behavior but I calmingly said "Castiel, this is not God's work. I am sure of it. I have only met him once but I know that he would never order something like this. Cassie you have to listen to me."

He was taken back when I used his old nickname.

At first he looked like he was going to give in but them his eyes went cold and said "No. No! You are fallen and Lucifers sister! I will not be swayed by your lies."

What? What was he saying to me?! At first he was like the old Castiel. The one I fell in lo..

Anyway how could he say that. I gave one last attempt to try to reason with him.

"Cassie you have to listen to me! Who do you think is murdering the angels?! Cause I know for a fact that you know it's not the demons. You know exactly who's murdering them but you are to afraid to realize the truth! Heavens been corrupt and it has been for awhile! If you just listen to me..."

"Enough!" Castiel shouted though the room. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Then suddenly that familiar sensation returned but this time it felt like pins and needles in my back.

I turned to Cas and said "If you don't believe me. how about you ask him yourself."


	4. I Told You

Third Person POV

Castiel was confused by Elsa's comment but he didn't have much time to think. Suddenly Uriel appeared in the warehouse. "You called?"

Uriel was surprised to see Elsa in the warehouse. His lips curved up into a devius smile. "Why Elsa, is that you?" He moved a step closer and Elsa visably tried to take a step back. Like she was afraid of him.

Castiel was extremely confused by this. They used to talk all the time in the garrison, why does it seem like she's afraid?

Uriel tilted his head to the side and said "It is you! I thought you were dead." Elsa put her hand on her hips and said "Sorry to disappoint."

He threw his head back and gave a sarcastic laugh. "Oh Elsa. Still haven't changed at all have we?"

He then turned away from Elsa and started walked towards Cas when Elsa said something that made him turn around.

"Strange."

Uriel looked and Elsa and said "Excuse me?"

She took a step closer to him and said "Strange how a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels when we ourselves are supposed to be the angels of fate."

His crooked grin returned. "Alastair was much more powerful then we imaged." Thinking that that was the most reasonable option.

Then Castiel stepped forward with a confused expression on his face.

"No. No demon can overpower that trap. I made it myself." He then took another step closer to Uriel so that he was standing right in front of him.

"We've been friends for a long time Uriel. Fought by each others sides, served together away from home, for what seems like forever. Wer'e brothers Uriel. Pay me that respect. Tell me the truth.

Uriel turned away from Castiel and faced the wall and said "The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel.."

He pulled a silver angel sword out of his sleeve and took a step towards Cas but Elsa stood in front of him, knowing what he was going to say next.

"Is another angel."

-

Castiel couldn't believe this was happening. His own brother has betrayed him. That means that what Elsa had said was true. Heaven is corrupt. But how did she know?

Cas moved Elsa aside. He could protect himself. "You."

"Im afraid so."

Then Castiel realized something. "And you broke the devils trap,set Alistair on Dean."

Uriel twirled and angel blade in his head and walked around Castiel. "Alistair should have never been taken alive. Really inconvenient Cas. Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alistair should have killed Dean and escaped, and you should have gone on happily scapegoating demons."

Elsa moved next to Cas with her fists clenched. "You will NEVER take Dean Winchester."

Uriel just laughed and pointed and her. "Oh right! I forgot! You were there little pet weren't you. Always following them around, making sure they didn't get into trouble. So, how's that working for you Els?"

She really wanted to rip his face off then and there but she couldn't yet. Cas needed to know the whole story because he obviously wasn't going to believe her. She took a step back knowing she needed to calm down and give the two of them space. But if he tired to attack she would be ready.

When Elsa took a step back the cement under her feet started to turn to ice. Crap. She forgot about that. Uriel noticed the drop in temperature right away. "You better be carful with that Els, someone might notice who you are."

Castiel was getting nevious for Elsa the way Uriel was standing so close to her, so he decided to change the subject.

"You murdered our kin."

It worked. Uriel turned back to Castiel. "Not murders Castiel, no. My work is conversion. How long have we waited here?How long have we played this game by rules that make no sense?"

"It is our Fathers world Uriel"

Uriel Scoffed." Our Father?He stopped being that, if he ever was, the moment he created them. Humanity, his favorites. The winning puking larva."

Cas couldn't believe want he was hearing. "Are you trying to convert me?"

"I want you to join you we can be powerful enough to raise our brother."

Both Cas and Elsa were shocked. "What?"

"Do you remember him? How strong he was? How beautiful? He didn't bow down to humanity. He was punished for defended , if you want to believe in something, believe in him."

Elsa smiled and said "Wow. Your an even bigger bowl of crazy flakes now. You think this is going to work? Sure, I miss him to but he has spent eternity's down there. That pit has made him insane. The first thing he's going to do if you raise him is gut you like a potato, not that I wouldn't love to see that."

Uriel smiled and pointed his finger out. Elsa was sent flying and hit the cement wall. She tired to move but she couldn't. He had her pined. Great.

"I'll deal with you in a second sweetheart, You shouldn't even be alive. But don't worry I can fix that."

Uriel turned back to Cas. "Cas. Now please brother don't fight me. Spread the word. Help me bring on the apocalypse. All you have to do is be unafraid."

Cas looked at Elsa and then back to Uriel. He decision was clear. He stepped toward Uriel. "For the first time, I am." Then he put his hand out and Uriel flew through the wall.

Uriel got up and looked at Castiel with a disappointed expression. Then he charged Cas and threws him into the oppiside wall. Uriel grabs a crow bar and starts smashing Castiel's face with it.  
Then he pulls out his angel blade and lifts it above his head. " Don't you see Castiel, there is no will. No wraith. No God."

Uriel brings the blade down but before it can penetrate him he his stabbed in the neck.

Elsa pulls Uriel close to her while he is choking and says

"Maybe. Or maybe not. But theres still me. Oh and by the way, make sure when you try to murder someone you finish the job."

Then Uriels whole body glowed and a blinding light ingolfed the entire warehouse. Elsa walked over to Cas and put her hand out. "You okay?"

Castiel took her hand as she helped him up. Then she leaned over and kissed his forehead and all of his cuts and bruises disappeared

She took a wobbly step forward and almost fell over but Cas caught her. He looked at her with an alarmed expression. "Are you okay?"

She gave him a small smile and said "Yeah Cas. Its just I haven't healed anyone in a while and I'm kinda rusty."

Cas looked confused by this statement. "Why do you have rust? You are not made of metal."

Elsa laughed and him. "Don't worry about it Cas. Its just and expression."

Elsa looked at Uriel's body and scoffed. Castiel noticed this. " What did you mean?" Elsa was confused by his random statement. "what?"

Cas moved closer to her."What did you mean when you said If you murder someone make sure you get the job done?"

Elsa visibly stiffened but said "Oh that. Its a long story Cas. Don't worry about it."

Castiel was still confused but let the conversation pass. Then Elsa turned to him. "I want to see the Winchesters."

Cas tilted his head. "Why?"

She gave him a bitch face and said "Because your doing a crappy ass job as there guardian and I want to see how much damage they caused."

Castiel was confused at this comment. "What do you mean I'm doing a poor job? They have not died yet."

This really set Elsa off. "Really Cas? You want to know why I don't trust you. Because you let this happen." She pointed around the warehouse. " You forced Dean to torcure a demon because you were to scared to do it yourself so yeah I'm sorry but don't really trust your judgment anymore."

Castiel tried to speak but Elsa cut him off. "Elsa I.." "I don't wanna hear it Castiel now take me there."

Castiel didn't move and Elsa was getting pissed. She really didn't want to do this but if it got the job done. She needed to see Dean. To see if he was ok. So she did want she hated the most.

She treated him like a solider.

Elsa Turned to him with cold eyes and said "Castiel, Take me to see the Winchesters. That is and order."

Cas looked surprised at first but then he slowly understood. He got down on bended knee and said "Yes. Lady Elsa."

The look in his eyes was sickening. Like he didn't care for her at all. She looked away and Suddenly they were standing in the hospital.


	5. What Have I Done?

Elsa POV

I hate hospitals.

The only thing that hospitals remind me of are pain and suffering and thats kind of like deja vu for me. It reminds me of my brothers and the war that took place before Lucifer fell. Everyday a thousand angels would be reported missing and then the next day a thousand more would follow.

Michael always told me to never show compassion for the dead and the fallen but thats easy for him. He doesn't have human emotions.

That's right you heard me. I am the only angel with what humans call emotions. I was an experiment from God to see if emotions were a strength for humanity or a weakness. Some angels used to call me the mother of humanity (Which I don't particularly like because it makes me sound really old.) Well I mean I am old but its not like I want to go around telling people that.

I walk down the long corridor with Cas in front of me. Protecting me.

Urgh I hate that! Why is he suddenly acting like he's my bodygaurd? Wait. I made him like this. I gave him an order like a soilder. I guess now I have to live with the consequences.

Cas stops by one of the rooms and moves aside so I can look though the window. Suddenly my vessels heart stopped. There, in an old hospital bed slept the now broken Dean Winchester.

What every angel used to call the righteous man was now a broken soul. The visions started to come and I could see his scars from Hell, his fights with his brother, and his pain, suffering, and loss. A few tears leaked out of my eyes as I clenched my fist.

How could this man have suffered so much? Why didn't anyone stop it?! Dean going to Hell could have been easily avoided if another guardian was put in my place. Why did this happen?

I was interrupted out of my thoughts when Sam Winchester got up out of his chair and starting walking towards us. He quietly closed the door and before he even looked up at us I could smell it. The demon blood.

Everything inside me froze up and I tried best not to freeze the hospital floor. What? Sam has been drinking demon blood?! How?! Could Castiel not smell it? Or was he just ignoring the fact Sam was treading on a dangerous path. I'm guessing the second one. This family is even more broken then I thought. How could Cas allow this to happen?

Sam walked up to us with a furious expression and pointed a finger at Cas. "You! Get out of here Castiel!." Cas just looked and Sam with a stoned expression. "Sam. If you would just listen to me…"

But Sam interrupted Cas, spewing words laced with venom.

Then he noticed me standing next to him and pointed a finger. " Who the hell are you?!"

Although I didn't appreciate his tone I responded "Hello Sam Winchester, my name is Elsa. I am an angel of the Lord."

Sam threw his head back and gave a sarcastic "Wow. Great. Just what we need. Another dick angel telling us what to do."

I was shocked at Sam's words. He never used to talk like that. It must be the demon blood.

He turned back to Cas. "So Cas, are you here to heal him or what?!" Castiel looked away shamlessly. "I told you Sam I can't."

Wait what? I turned to Cas. "Wait wait wait. Why the hell not Cas?!"

He turned to me and said "Heaven has not allowed it Lady Elsa."

I snapped back at him "What?! Bullshit! You are their guardian Castiel so do it!" Castiel looked down at his feet.

Was he serious right now?! "Ok fine. If you won't heal him I will."

Cas and Sam's heads both looked up at me with disbelief, Castiel more worriedly. "What? Els.. Lady Elsa no. You can not do that."

I looked at him with a stoned expression. "Don't tell me what to do Castiel." And with that I stepped into the hospital room.

I knew what he meant. If I was weak after healing a couple cuts then I would be exhausted healing broken bones and internal bleeding. But I had to try.

I walked up to Dean's bed and leaned towards him. He smelled like old spice and achohal. Probably from Bobby's. He always loved to spend time there.

I leaned closer and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Slowly all of his cuts and bruises melted away and he looked peaceful. Well,from the outside.

I can't heal his scars and pain. This was all my fault. If I hadn't ran away like a coward Dean would still be a plucky young playboy. Not this.

White spots clouded my eyes and I started to fall forward but strong arms caught me before I could hit the gruond.

Castiel.

He moved me over to the open chair and sat me down. He sat in the other chair across from the bed. It wasn't long before he woke up.

Castiel moved closer to Dean. "Are you alright?" Dean looked at Cas. "No thanks to you." He was still groggy and didn't notice me. Maybe that was for the best.

I got up out of the chair and walked out of the room. They needed to have a private conversation. I leaned against the door and suddenly I heard crying.

I leaned closer and I could hear Dean saying " I can't do it Cas. Its to big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. Im not….strong , I guess I'm not the man neither of our dad's wanted me to be. Find someone else. Its not me."

This broke my heart. How could this man take so much pain? I couldn't take it anymore. I WILL fix this. Even if it means the angels will want me dead it doenst matter. I will fix what I have broken.

I snapped my fingers and I was standing in the very same kitchen as this morning. I heard giggles down the hall and I thought of Gabriel. He's going to kill me.

I grabbed a pen and I wrote him a letter.

Dear Gabe,

I need to leave for a little bit. The Winchesters need me. I know what this means and I am ready to face the consequences. Hope you had fun with your Librarian.

Love, Elsa.

I looked around the house one last time. Am I really ready to do this? Am I willing to risk my life for one human? The answer was simple. yes.


	6. Who The Hell Are You?

Dean POV

3 days.

I have spend three days in this fricken hospital and I am sick of it.

The nurses aren't even hot.

There wasn't even anything wrong with me. That was the confusing part.

I remember Alistair beating the crap out of me but when I woke up he only had a couple scratches. Like from a paper cut. Sam hadn't said anything about it when I woke up either.

That's another thing. Sam was acting strange. Well, more stange then usual. He isn't as talkative as he usually said almost nothing when I woke up.

But today was the day. I was finally going to get out of this fricken hospital.

I walked down to the cafeteria where I met Sam. He was sitting in a table in the back eating a salad.

Can't he eat anything else? What is he? a rabbit? ?

When he saw me he stood up and started walking towards me. He gave me a small smile and said "Ready to go?" I returned the smile and streched my arms. "Yeah man. I am ready to eat normal food again. Bacon cheese burgers and pie here I come!"

We turned out the hospital door and I saw my baby in the distance.

Oh how I missed her.

As we got closer I saw a woman standing.

No.

Leaning against the impala.

She had on tight black jeans and a red tank top with a leather jacket and black converse shoes with a red flower in her hair. She also had long blonde hair and light blue eyes that looked like the ocean.

She was beautiful.

But no matter how beautiful she is she was still leaning aganist my baby.

. No one does that.

Sam visibly stiffened next to me and mumbled something like "not again."

What the hell did that mean? Well it can't be good.

She saw us coming and gave us a soft smile. "Hello boys. Nice to see you again." Who the hell was this woman?

Cause I would never forgot someone like her.

'Sam stormed up to the woman and said "You. Get out of here. No one wants you here."

She put her lips together and pretended to think a moment.

"Ummmm…no."

Then she smiled and walked up to me and put out her hand "Hello Dean Winchester. Its nice to finally meet you. well, face to face."

I looked at her hand. "Who the hell are you?!"

She pulled her hand away and said "Oh right! My name is Elsa and I am your guardian angel."

Both Sam and I were surprised by her statement.

"What?!"

Sam stepped closer to Elsa. "Wait. You didn't tell me that 3 days ago." Elsa was about to open her mouth when I cut him off .

"Wait. Sam, how do you know her? and what do you mean about 3 days ago?"

Then it clicks.

"Wait. Did you heal me?"

Elsa Gave a small smile. "Guilty."

What? Why didn't Cas do it? And how come Sam didn't tell me.

"Wow. Since when were you going to tell me that Sammy?"

Sam looked down guilty. "I didn't think it was important.

" What? Saving my life wasn't important? You know what whatever."

I was done with Sam.

I turned to Elsa. "So what's our gardian angel been doing? Have you been on vacation? Cause if not your doing a pretty suckish job being a guardian."

Elsa looked at the ground and she looked defeated. "Ive been unable to prevent surtain events. Im sorry. "

Sam gave Elsa a bitch face. "Ok. So why to you care now?"

Elsa looked at Sam. "Because I don't trust Castiel after the whole tource Alistair thing so Im going to hunt with you. To stop the seals."

Sam took a step closer to Elsa. "Yeah, thanks but no thanks. We don't need you to babysit us."

Sam was about to walk away but then I thought of something.

Wait.

Maybe this could work.

I pulled Sam aside. "Wait Sammy. This could be a good thing. Cas isn't going to help us with the seals but maybe this chick can."

Sam took a step closer to Dean. "Dean you can't be serious. You would really trust another dick angel?"

Suddenly Elsa came up behind Sam. "You know. I would appreciate if you stop calling me that. I find it a tad bit offensive."

Sam jumped at Elsa's sudden precense. "What the hell?!"

I looked at Sam and gave him a quiet look.

So what do you say?

He responded with an eye roll . "Fine. You can come. But only to help with the seals."

Elsa smiled brightly and at first it looked like she was going to hug Sam but then decided against it. "Thank you so much Sam and Dean."

Then she snapped her fingers and all the doors to the impala opened.

Well thats weird. She snapped her fingers like the trickster used to to.

Well whatever.

We all piled into my baby and drove out of the hostial.

Elsa POV

This is great!

I can't believe I'm traveling with the Winchesters!

I may have left out a few details.

Like the fact that Im not technically there guardian anymore, and that I'm wanted by the angels.

But you know.

Small details.

All that matters is that I can fix what is broken.I mean its not like Cassie's going to do it.

Castiel.

. Oh man he's going to kill me when he finds out I'm traveling with the Winchesters. He will probably say some crap like It isn't safe or something.

Well I know it isn't safe. Im going to have to be really carful if I don't want to be sent to Hell or murdered or something to that effect.

Angels have really creative ideas.

I leaned back in the impala.

I always loved this car.

I may or may not have convinced John Winchester to buy this car.

It is truly beautiful.

I closed my eyes and let my mind drift.

I don't really need sleep to survive like humans but I can if the situation calls for it.

Gabe never likes to sleep.

Keep the party going he always says.

I on the other hand find it relaxing.

I am woken up by a man yelling.

Wait? What?!

I open my eyes and shoot straight up. I turn and I see a man banging on the glass.

I roll the window down. "Hey lady! What the hell are you doing?! You can't sleep here!"

I look in the front seat and I find it empty.

This isn't right. I open the car door and look up.

There, above my head was a large sign that read JEFFERSON AUTO SALES

. Why was I at a car dealership?! At where was Sam and Dean?!

Ive been with them for 3 minutes and they already got themselves into trouble!

I look around the store and through my hands in the air.

I can't get a break.

"Oh. Come on!"


	7. I'm So Confused

Third Person POV

Dean Smith, assistant director of the OSC cooperation placed the file down on his desk and looked up at the newest candidate for the title of his personal assistant.

There was something about her that he liked. Whether it was the determination in her eyes or the way she carried herself something made him click with her. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

He placed the application on the desk and looked up into her eyes. "Congratulations. I think you will make a wonderful addition to our team Miss Elsa Jefferson.

Elsa walked down the long hallway to get her new boss a protean shake. One minute she's listening to the sound of the Winchesters arguing and then the next minute she's in this stupid stuffy outfit.

What the hell? Someone is definitely behind this. The question is who?

And here's another thing, Dean wanted a protean shake. A protean shake? really? The Dean Elsa knew would never even look at a protean shake never mind drink one. What the hell is going on?!

Elsa is interrupted out of her thoughts when someone walks into her and nocks the glasses off her face. She looked at the man and started to say "What the hell?! Watch where your go…" when she recognizes his face. The man who bumped into her was none other then Sam Winchester, well at least she thought.

Sam looked confused for a moment. Almost like he was trying to place where he knew her when I realizes that he is staring. He then scrambles around and picks up her glasses.

A look of relief comes to Elsa. "Oh my god thank god its you Sam. I swear the day I'm having…" Sam then interrupts her.

"Um I'm sorry but do I know you?" Elsa was confused for a second and looked to the ground. Thats when she saw it.

Right in the middle of his shirt was a name tag that said SAM WESSON. Oh great. Smith and Wesson. Well and least I know that whoever did this has a sense of humor. A sick one but still.

Elsa recovered fast. "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were somebody else. I have a friend named Sam."

Sam looked at Elsa and said "Its ok. Ive never seen you before. Are you new?" Elsa smiled and held out her hand. "Yes. My name is Elsa Jefferson. I'm the new personal assistant for Mr. Smith.

Sam smiled. "Nice to meet you Elsa my names Sam Wesson well you already know that and I'm work 4 floors below in tech support."

When Sam tried to grab Elsa's hand Sam felt a stabbing pain run through him. He smelled something burning and an intense sadness overcame him. Then the image changed and he saw his boss Dean Smith and him sitting on a old black car drinking beer. Then the image changed again and Sam saw nothing but blood and a familiar but sickening feeling came over him. It was all he could think about.

Blood.

Blood.

BLOOD.

Then suddenly everything faded and he awoke to a bunch of people looking down at him. Elsa was beside him in a second asking if he was ok. Sam brushed it off and said he was fine and walked away.

-

2 hours later and Sam couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the office. What the hell was that? And what's up with that girl earlier? Something about her rubbed him the wrong way. Like she was imposing on something. But what?

Sam walked out of his cubicle and pushed the button for the elevator. Why was his Boss in his dream also? He always felt a tinge of familiarity every time his stood close to him or even looked at him.

The doors opened and Sam noticed that Mr. Smith and Elsa were in the elevator. This was his chance. Maybe Mr. Smith was having these kind of dreams to.

Elsa notices Sam and gives him a small smile. Sam walks into the elevator and smiles back.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dean thought Sam was smiling at him and says "Look man I told you I'm not into the uh.." Wait. Did he think I was flirting with him?

"Oh dude come one, I'm not ether. I just want to ask you one question."

Dean looks around but realizes that there is no escape and sighs.

"Sure."

"What do you think about ghosts?"

Elsa let out a small laugh and both Dean and Sam looked at her. "Sorry. Its an inside joke."

Dean ignored her and looked at Sam like he had 5 heads. "Ghosts?"

"Yeah, Do you believe in them?"

Dean laughs. Is this kid serious? "Uh, Tell you the truth I've never given it much ?"

Sam steps closer to Dean. "Because Iv'e been having some weird dreams lately. You know what I mean?

Dean tries to take a step back but his back hits the wall. "No. Not really."

Sam pushes further. " So you've never had any weird dreams?"

Dean puts his hands up and steps closer to Sam. "All right,look,man, I don't know you ok? But I'm going to do a public service and uh let you know that-that you overshare."

Just then the elevator dings and Dean storm out. Elsa looks at Sam and gives him a apologetic look and follows him down the hall.

-  
Dean and Elsa POV

Elsa was showing Dean a memo from a client when they heard knocking at the door.

Elsa turned to leave but Dean said "You can stay Miss Jefferson. It will only take a minute."

The door opened and a tall skinny man with brown long hair walked in. He looked nervous.

"Hi. Ian is it? Yeah, come on in. Yesterday you filled out a 445-T and no problem, just a few errors when we did your switch over to I'm sure your used to filling out those dash-R's am I right?"

Ian's face fell. "Oh no."

Dean smiled. "No no no no. Its fine. I just need you to do one today so I can get on the road with the invoicing."

Elsa tries to hand Ian a piece of paper but Ian refuses to take it. "Oh my god. I can't believe I did this." Thats when Dean and Elsa notice something is wrong.

Dean tries to reassure him but Ian kept mumbling things like Im sorry. Im awful. I don't deserve to live.

Then suddenly Ian runs out of the room.

Elsa and Dean look at each other and then run after Ian. They walk up to the boys bathroom and start to go on when Dean puts a hand in front of Elsa.

"Woah woah. This is the boys bathroom. I can handle this." Elsa tries to protest but Dean enters alone.

A few minutes later Elsa heard shouts from inside the bathroom. She rushes in and finds Dean on the floor with a very bloody and dead Ian with a pencil in his head.

Elsa looks at Dean and then at the mirror in front of her. There she sees the face of an old man inside the mirror. Elsa blinked and suddenly the man was gone.

Oh great she thought.

Now we have a ghost to deal with.


	8. This Is A Lot Harder Then I Thought…

Elsa POV

Oh well this is just Peachy. My day getting worse and worse.

First I wake up to an angry car sales man yelling at me for no apparent reason, then look everywhere for Sam and Dean and I mean everywhere. Then when I finally find them I am forced to interview for a stupid job where I have to wear heels.

I don't do heels. I don't understand why woman wear those death traps anyway.

And now we have a ghost problem and the two people that are supposed to take care of it are just sitting there like sacks of goo. I swear this job is so stressful.

I walk down the hall to were Dean and Sam are sitting in Dean's office. "Wait. Are you saying that you saw a ghost?"

Dean tried to come up with a reasonable explanation "I was freaking out. The guy penciled his damn neck!"

Sam took a step closer to Dean. "You did? Didn't you? Okay, listen. What if these suicudes aren't sucicudes? I mean what if they are something not natural?

I looked at Sam and give him a keep going look. Maybe this was it. Maybe they would remember who they were!

Dean looks down and his feet. "So ghosts are real? Is that what you are telling me?"

"It sounds crazy but yes. That is what I'm telling you."

"uh-huh. Based on what?"

This made Sam go quiet. Like he couldn't tell why he knew this. I really want to yell at them BECAUSE YOUR HUNTERS YOU IDIOTS!" But i refrained myself by saying "instinct."

Sam and dean both looked at me. "I don't know why but I feel like Sam is telling the truth and the whole ghost thing."

Its quiet for awhile then finally Dean looks at me and says. "I have the same instinct." I gave him a small smile and we stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Like he was trying to place where he knew me.

Suddenly we hear a throat clearing noise from Sam saying "Should I leave or..?"

We both then our heads turn Sam and reply "NO!" at the same time. Sam reply's with an "ok then." and pulls out a stack of papers.

"Well um I've been digging around a little and I think I found a connection between the two victims." Both Dean and I moved closer to Sam.

"So it turns out that Ian and Paul both got the same email telling them to report to HR room fourteen forty four." Dean looked at Sam.

"So Should we check this out?"

On our way to HR Sam looks at me and says "So Elsa, how come when I shook your hand earlier I passed out?

Oh Crap. How the hell was I going to explain this?

Well Sam I'm an angel of the Lord who has a bond with you because I am your guardian angel and I'm traveling with you and your brother to stop the devil from escaping.

Yeah. That's not going to work.

Luckly I didn't have to answer because as I was thinking a scream ran through the hallway.

We all ran to room fourteen forty four but when we turned the door we found it locked.

Sam and Dean looked at each other panicked and said "What do we do?"

I rolled my eyes and was about to pick the lock when another scream rang out.

Crap. I don't have time for this.

I looked at Sam and Dean and told them to stand back. They were confused by my statement but did as they were told.

I kicked my leg into the door and the door fell off its hinges and flew across the room. Well, I'm going to have to explain that one.

I looked at there shocked expressions and said "let's go!"

I go around the corner and see fallen shelve with a man underneath it. Dean helps me left the shelve off the man when the ghost I saw in the bathroom appears behind Dean. "Dean look out!"

Before Dean can turn his head he is thrown across the room into a wall.

That's gotta hurt.

The ghost then turned around and pushed Sam through the opposite wall to Dean. It turned towards Dean and started walking towards him with lighting come out of his hands.

I had to think fast. What was it that ghosts feared? IRON!

I looked across the room where I had been moments before and I saw a old iron bar.

Dean was looking at me with a scared expression and I panicked.

What I did next I am not proud of.

I stretched out my hand towards the iron bar and the bar flew across the room into my hands. I wasn't thinking straight. Just the thought of Dean being hurt fogged my memory.

I quickly swung the bar across the ghost . The ghost disappeared and I looked at both Sam and Dean. They went over to the man still being crushed under the shelve and lifted it off of them.

After the man was able to walk Dean walked up to me with a wary expression and grabbed my arm forcefully and said "follow me. NOW."

Oh boy. This was going to be fun I thought sarcastically.

Third Person POV

Sam walked into Dean 's apartment followed by Elsa and Dean. Dean took a chair and roughly pushed her into it. He then ran his fingers through her hair and said. "Ok. Just what the hell are you?!"

He was majorly freaked out and Elsa knew it. Well I mean she would be to if a magic creature just saved your life from a ghost.

Sam left the room and returned with a pair of handcuffs. He then handcuffed Elsa's hands to the chair which technically isn't going to do much seeing that she was an angel.

Elsa let out a little laugh. "Oh come on guys. Really? Handcuffs? Do I even want to know why you have these. You know what no I do not."

Elsa was interrupted when Dean slapped her in a face which only made her laugh more.

Dean shook his hand as the pain went through his arm. "Son of a bitch!" Did he just break his hand? Impossible.

Sam took Dean's place in front of Elsa. "Who are you? And why am I having dreams about you and Dean?"

Elsa pretended to think for a moment and then she let a huge sigh escape her mouth. "Oh all right you caught me. The truth is I'm a….. "

Sam and Dean leaned in closer as she whispered the word. "Magician."

Looks for confusion crossed both of the brother's faces. When Elsa realized that the explanation wasn't going to work she turned to them again. "Well it was worth a try right Sammy?"

Sam frowned at the nick name. Somehow he didn't like it.

Elsa looked at the boys and said "Ok fine. I can't tell you anything right now but you have to trust me. More people are going to die from that ghost if we don't stop it. Now I know I'm not choice one for you right now but I am all you got. You may not know me but Iv'e known you for a long time. Now look at yourselves and tell me that somehow, somewhere in there you feel that you can trust me cause I will protect both of you with my life. I can promise you that. So get me out of these FRICKIN HANDCUFFS and let's go save the world."

Sam and Dean both looked at each other and undid her handcuffs.

She stood up and smirked. "Alright boys. Let's go gank us a ghost."

Third Person POV

Long story short the ghost is dead.

It turned out to be a simple salt and burn but with two idoits who don't know what the hell there doing its significantly harder.

Elsa was sitting with Sam and Dean zoning out when Sam said something that made her snap back into reality. "What if we did this all the time?" Then they precened to talk about life would be like If they were hunters. Dean got angry by the idea and kicked Sam out of his office.

He told Elsa to bring him a protein shake and sent her away.

He couldn't leave his life. Heck, he was just offered a raise and a bonus.

Dean then realized that all that stuff didn't matter. He felt something calling him to Sam and Elsa.

He qickaly grabbed his briefcase and was about to leave when he heard a nock on the doll.

Meanwhile Elsa was walking back to Dean's office with his protein shake.

This is absolutely ridiculous! She thought that maybe if they killed the ghost then Sam and Dean's memory would return. But it didn't. There she was, angel of the lord sitting in an office with heels.

Ugh heels! Why am I still wearing these she thought. All she wanted to do was to take off these torcure instruments and put on her black converse. She missed her baby's.

When Elsa first came to Earth Gabriel brought her a pair of black converse to celebrate. He always was a sap.

Elsa with interrupted out of her thoughts when she realized she didn't know where she was.

She walked up to a lady and said "Excuse you but do you know where Mr. Smith's office is?"

The lady smiled and said "Of course dears its just down the hall and…."

Suddenly the woman was frozen. Elsa waved a hand in front of her face and said "Hello? Anybody in there." But the woman gave no response.

This is strange Elsa thought. Evreyone is frozen like dolls.

Then she started to connect the dots. Sick sense of humor, using humans as puppets….

Oh no.

Elsa sprinted through the halls trying to remember where Dean's office was. If he touched Dean she would rip his vessels heart out.

Wait. The angels can't know that she's alive. That would mean big problems for her.

Elsa reached the door to Dean's office.

She knew what she had to do.

She cut her arm with her angel blade and started to draw an angel warding signal on the wall next to the door. When it was done she carved another symbol on her wrist so that it wouldn't affect her.

She looked at the door and slammed her hand on the signal. There was a bright light and when suddenly everything was quiet.

Elsa rushed into the office to find Dean standing by his desk.

Elsa was so relieved that he was ok that she ran up to him and threw her arms around his shoulder. She whispered into his shoulder "I'm so glad your ok."

Dean just stood there awkwardly and patted her back when they heard a sound from across the room. Elsa looked over her shoulder at Sam who was watching the scene with a very annoyed expression on his face.

Elsa then realized the situation they were in and pulled away from Dean. Dean then noticed that his suit jacket was red. He looked at Elsa and said "Hey are you ok?"

Elsa looked confused at first but then realized what he meant. "Oh this. Um yeah I'll be ok. It'll heal soon."

Dean looked at Elsa then he pulled out his pocket square from his jacket and grabbed it around Elsa's arm.

Elsa looked at Dean with a surprised expression but before he could say anything he walked out of the office.

Elsa stood there for a moment then a small smile appeared on her face as she followed the boys.

The three of them walked onto the street to where Dean's impala was mysteriously parked. Before they got in Dean turned to Elsa and said. "Uh thanks back there. You really saved our bacon."

Elsa just smiled and put a hand on his shoulder and said. "Don't worry about it. That's what I'm hear for."


	9. HELLO! :D

Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying my story! Ive decided to make a blog for my fanfic because I'm fangirling to much :)

Please follow me and I will post gif's, photo's, and outfits that Elsa has or will wear. Also you can message me for spoilers and stuff!

Thank you so much for taking your time to read my story! :D

blog/elsalostsisterofheaven


	10. Well That's Just Creepy

Third Person POV

" I'll have a bacon cheese burger and fries with a side of apple pie" smiled Dean as he gave the waitress his menu. Sam ordered a salad and when the waitress got to Elsa she remained silent.

Sam and Dean looked at each other then Dean turned to Elsa and said. "Elsa? Hello? Anyone in there?" She snapped back into reality and said "Huh? What?"

Sam turned to Elsa and gave her a bitchface."What do you want to eat?" Elsa looked at the waitress and said "Oh right. Im sorry. Ill have a bacon cheese burger with fries please." The waitress smiled and walked away.

Dean looked at Elsa and said "Why did you order the same thing as me?" Elsa smirked and said "I don't know. I guess the same taste in food."

Truth was Elsa got most of her food, music, and clothing taste from the Winchesters. She spent most of her time looking after them and I guess there tastes kinda rubbed off on her. Gabriel always used to make fun of her for it and Cas never really understood.

Dean looked at Elsa while she spaced out. She does that a lot thought Dean. When we were in the car she would always look out the window for hours and zone out. It almost seemed that she was trying to remember something.

The waitress came again the brought them there food. In the middle of eating Sam said. "So your going to have to get a suit if your going to come with us."

Elsa dropped her burger. "What? No! if I can't wear my converse with it then I'm not wearing it!" There was no way she was going to be forced into heels again.

Sam glared at Elsa. "Well then what the hell are you going to do?!"

Elsa looked at Sam and Dean. "I'll just be a pedrestian checking out some comic books. No biggie."

Sam turned away from Elsa and said "Yeah ok whatever."

Elsa walked into the comic book store followed by Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean walked up to man and showed them there badges. "Hello. my name is Agent Deyoung and this is my partner agent Shaw. Can we ask you a couple of questions?" The man looked at both of them and said "Sure."

"Having you noticed anything strange in the building the last couple of days? Like flickering lights?" Elsa leaned aganist the comic book shelve as she listened to the conversation.

Where were they going with this she thought? The man behind the counter denied seeing anything strange but the "agents" pressed on.

"What about noises? Any skittering in the walls? Kinda like rats? What about cold spots? Any sudden drops in temperature?"

Oh my god. What were these idoits thinking? Elsa face palmed her forehead as she heard there questions. could they be any more obvious?!

Suddnely the man at the counter glaced at me and smirked. I quicky hid back behind the wall of comics. The man looked at the boys and said "I knew it! You guys are LARPING aren't you?"

Dean was confused by the man's statement. "Excuse me?"

"Your fans!"

"Fans of what?"

The man chuckled. "Like you don't know. Live Action Role Play. And pretty hard-core to."

Dean looked at the man "Im sorry I don't know what your talking about."

"Your asking questions,like the building is haunted. Like those guys from the books. What are they called? Supernatural. Two brothers with rock hard allies hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires. What are there names? Uhh...Steve and Dirk? No..Uh Sal and Dane?"

Sam looked at the man. "Sam and Dean?"

"Thats it! You guys really got me. But it wasn't until I saw the girl cosplaying Elsa that I figured it out."

Elsa moved to stand next to Sam and Dean. "Wait what?"

The man just smiled. "You know.. There gaudian angel, always helps them out. They've never met before though. Its kind of a side story that connects. And not to mention she's super hot.

Elsa took a step away from the man and Dean stepped in front of her. He didn't want that creep trying to flirt with her.

Wait what?

Dean abandoned the thought. "So you're saying this is a book?"

"Books. It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies though. Kinda had an underground cult following. The man got up from his seat and goes over to a bin that says bargain on the side and pulls out two books.

"This is the first one in the series. And this is the novela about Elsa." Elsa grabbed the book out of the man's hands and looked at the cover.

It had a picture of a model with blonde hair wearing a long blue dress with two white angel wings coming out of her back. Well they got two things wrong.

Elsa leaned over Deans shoulder and almost laughed at the cover of the supernatural book.

It had two shirtless men looking into the distance. It looked like those cheesy romance novels at the stores.

Dean looked up at the man and said "Were going to need all the copies of supernatural you got."

Back in the hotel room Dean was reading every supernatural book that they bought at the comic book store. Meanwhile Elsa was reading the novel about herself and she thought she was going to be sick.

It had everything from before the fall. Her friendship with her brothers, Watching other the Winchesters, The slow decline of Lucifers satiny, Castiel's and her relationship, everything. All she wanted to do was erase these memories but there they were staring her in the face.

From across the room Dean said "This is freakin insane. How does this guy know all this stuff? Everything is in here. I mean everything. from the racist truck to-to me having sex. I mean I'm full frontal in here, dude!"

Sam looked at his laptop and said "there pretty obscure. I mean, almost zero population. Uh started in 05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And uh- the last one -No Rest For the Wicked- ends with you going to hell."

Dean took the laptop for Sam and started typing something. "Check it out. There are actually fans. Not many of them but still. Did you read this?"

Elsa got off the bed and walked over to Sam and Dean. "Although for fans they do complain a lot. Look at this." Dean looked were Elsa pointed and started reading " Simpatico says that the demon story line is trite, cliched, and overly craptastic. Yeah well screw you, Simpatico I lived it."

Elsa moved closer to the laptop. "Look at this one. Deansperkyass says that the Elsa side plot is stupid and overrated. Her boys not need her in there life." "Wait? Her boys? Wow, somebody doesn't have a life" Elsa laughed.

Dean clicked to another page and his eyes went wide. "It says here that there are 4 major shipping pairs. They are Delsa, Casla, Destiel, and Winchest. What the hell?!"

Sam moved the laptop back to him and pulled up another page. "It say's that Delsa is Dean and Elsa together, Calsa is Castiel and Elsa together, Destiel is Dean and Castiel together, and Winchest is Sam and Dean together.

Dean looked at Sam and Elsa. Elsa stared at the floor and refused to look at the boys. "You mean Together together?" Sam shut his laptop. "yeah."

Dean got up from his spot and walked over by the bed. "That's just sick. We have to find this Carver Edlund."


	11. Trivia Question'sOh no

Third Person POV

Elsa, Sam, and Dean walked into the house of the person who published the supernatural books. She looked about in her mid twenties and she was wearing a long grey cardigan.

She led them into the office and it was very hard to stay serious. All along the walls there were posters and framed t-shirts of the book version of Sam, Dean, and Elsa. The publisher went to sit down were a Dean bobble head figure rested on her desk. Sam took out a pad of paper and pretended to write something down.

"So,you published the supernatural books?"

The publisher nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yep. Yeah. These books…You know they never really got the attention they deserve. All anyone wants to read anymore is that romance crap. Well I mean like badly written romance stories. You know,boy meets girl, girl is weak and needs a man to save her. But not like the Elsa novela. What She and Dean have is real. I mean She's saved his ass more times then he knows. It's brilliant!"

The publisher smiled while Sam and Dean both turned there head's at Elsa who refused to look at them. That can't be true right? Sam thought.

He turned back to the publisher. "Right…Well, we're hoping that our article can…shine a light on the under appreciated series."

The publisher stood up from her desk and smiled. "Yeah, yeah,because if we got a bit of good press then maybe we could start publishing again."

Both Sam, Dean, and Elsa at the same time responded "What?! NO No no no no no. God no!"

When the publisher looked confused Dean backtracked. "I mean, why-why would you do that? You know,Uh, It's such a complete series, what of Dean going to hell and all."

The publisher suddenly got really emotional and moved closer to the boys. "Oh my god! That was one of my favorite one's, because Dean was so…strong, and sad, and brave. And Sam, I mean the best parts are when they cry."

She moved over to the large bookshelf a started pulling books out. "Like in "heart" when Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in "Home" where Dean had to call John to ask for help. Gosh.. If only real man were so open and in touch with there feelings."

All three of the hunters looked psychically ill. Elsa looked like she was going to throw up.

How many things have happened that she couldn't stop? She was supposed to watch over them but she failed time and time again. All of these things could have been easily avoided if she didn't hide like a scared little child. This is all her fault.

Dean looked at the publisher. "Real men?"

The publisher smiled. "Yeah. I mean no offense but how often do you cry like that hm?"

Elsa mumbled under breath "Well, right now I'm crying on the inside."

The publisher glared at Elsa. "I'm sorry. Is that supposed to be funny?"

Elsa scoffed. "Lady, this whole thing is funny."

While still glaring at Elsa the publisher said. "How do I know your legit? Cause I don't want anyone making fun of my boy's and my angel."

Sam pretended to look shocked." No no. Never. We are all actually big fan's." All three hunters shook there head yes in response.

The publisher looked skeptical. "You've read the books? All of you?" That last question was directed at Elsa who just shook her head yes.

The publisher smirked. "What is the model of the car?"Really? She's going to make us answer trivia questions? Great...

Dean smiled. This was an easy one. "It's a 1967 Chevy Impala."

"What's May 2nd?"

This time Sam answered. " That's my- I mean Sam's birthday."

"Sam's score on the LSAT?"

Who the hell would know that? Sam looked at Dean thinking the same thing Elsa was thinking. "Um. One-Seventy four?"

"Dean's favorite song?"

Dean smiled. "It's a Zep's Ramble On and Traveling Riverside Blues." The publisher seemed satisfied with there answers.

"Now. On to Elsa. Because If you haven't read her story arch then you truly are not a fan." Sam and Dean were at a loss for words. They don't know anything about the angel they just met.

Elsa raised her hand. "I'll take these questions."

The published turned to Elsa. "Ok. Fine. Question 1. What are Elsa's signature shoes?"

Elsa looked down at her feet. "Black Converse Sneakers."

"Ok. Put these angels from oldest to youngest. Micheal, Lucifer, and Elsa."

Elsa was starting to look nervious. What if she asked her something about her past. She could think of a few things that she didn't want to tell anyone.

"Michael is the oldest, then Elsa, then Lucifer."

"Correct. Two more. What is the most precious gift Elsa have given to someone?" Elsa gritted her teeth. The boys would be able to connect the dots on this one.

"A trench coat."

The boys turned there heads at Elsa and started to put the pieces together.

"Last question. What is the name of the angel that she had a relationship with after Lucifer's fall?"

Oh no.

This was on her list of things she didn't want Sam and Dean to find out about. Elsa took a deep breath and looked down.

"Castiel."

If the boy's didn't look surprised when she said the trench coat thing then they are now. They could barley keep there cover.

The publisher smirk and seemed satisfied with Elsa's answers. "What to you wanna know?"

Sam and Dean were still in shock so Elsa responded for them. "What is Carver Edlands real name?"

The publisher looked shocked. "Oh no no. Im sorry. I can't tell you that. He's very private. Like a Salinger."

Sam stepped forward aparently out of his trance. "Please. Like I said…" Sam's pulled down his shirt revealing his anti- possession symbol. "We are really big fans."

Dean looked at Sam who also pulled down his shirt revealing his own tattoo. The publisher then looked at Elsa who pulled out a chain with a crystal blue pendent attached to it.

The publishers eyes lit up. Acceptably at Elsa's neckless. Where did she find that?! She's been wanting to get one off the internet for awhile now. The neckless that Castiel gave her on there first trip to earth. AH! So romantic!

"Awsome! You know what?" The publisher lifted up her skirt where a anti-possation tattoo was placed. "Ive got one to!"

Dean smirked and the publisher. "Wow. You are a fan."

Elsa rolled her eyes at Dean's flirting. The publisher smiled and started to write something on a piece of paper. "Ok. he's name is Chuck Shurly. And he's a genius so don't piss him off."

Wait. Elsa thought. Chuck Shurly?

Oh no.

Now it all makes sense. How he knew everything.

But that still doesn't explain why he wrote a book about her. She was going to have talk to him.

But she had to be careful.

The last thing she needs is an Arch Angel on her ass.


	12. Confessions

Third Person POV

The car ride on the way to Chuck's house was silent.

Elsa was waiting for them to bombard her with questions but nothing happened. She almost preferred that they yelled at her because this silence was making her go crazy.

Finally Dean looked in the rear view mirror and said "So..um..you and Cas..was that true?"

Elsa briefly looked at Dean but then turned her head to look out the window. "Um. Yeah."

Dean looked surprised. "Um ok. But I mean how does that work? I thought you guys couldn't feel emotions".

And first Elsa was thinking about lying to Dean. All though out her existence she was told to lie about having human emotions. If anyone knew then It was shown as a sign of weakness. If you could not be a solider then there is no point of your existence Michael used to tell her. But even though she tried her best a few angels discovered it. They called her an abomination and a mistake. When Lucifer fell it become worse.

She was always close to Luci when they grew up. He always excepted me for who she was. But when he fell the other angels thought that she was conspiring with him and that she wanted to destroy heaven. The only thing that made it bearable was Castiel.

Elsa realized that she was day dreaming again. Could she really trust this human with her secret? She already knew the answer. Of course she could.

She looked at Dean and smiled. "Well your right, usually it is impossible for angels to feel a romantic relationship but I'm want you call a special case." Dean looked confused and Elsa continuted. "I am the only angel with human emotions. I can love, hate,cry, regret, and all that good stuff. Which really kind of sucks when your trying to torcure a demon for information and you feel sorry for it you know?" Elsa let out a sarcastic laugh. "And you know Cassie…Castiel he was always kinda there for me. He was the only one I could ever show my truth self without being judged."

Elsa suddenly looked back a the window. "But its over now so… that's that."

Dean was speechless. So did that mean that she wasn't like the other dick angels that they've met? Well he kinda already knew that about her.

Ever since he saw her leaning agnist the impala he knew there was something different about her. He didn't know why but it was as if he had already met her. Something inside of him yearned to be close to her. To find out about the sadness that always seemed to be hiding in her eyes. And back in the publishers house when she said Castiel something dropped in the pit of my stomach. Why did I suddenly feel such hatred at the angel that I've only met a couple times?

Dean looked back and saw Elsa looked out the window again with tears in her eyes. Why did it hurt so much to see her cry? What the hell happened between her and Cas?

He really wanted to ask her but he knew that she would properly blow it off. Thats like something she would do. Dean smiled to himself and contionuted driving down the long road.

Elsa POV

Oh my God! I can't stand this. So, we walk up to Chucks house and told him that we were the real Sam, Dean, and Elsa and he shut the door in our faces. Does he not know he is a prophet? Apparently not.

Third Person POV

After about 15mintues they finally convince Chuck that they were real and not just some crazy fans and he grabbed a bottle of acholal and poured drink. "Well there is only one explanation. I'm a god." Elsa laughed and said. "Trust me. You've not a God."

Chuck stood up and walked over to the Wichesters. "How else do you explain it?I write things and they come to life. Yeah, no. I am defiantly a god. A cruel, cruel, caprious god. The things I put you through-the pyiscal beatings alone." Chuck turned to Elsa. "And you! Oh my god I'm so sorry for everything! The bullying, Angels trying to murder you, Your horrible breakup with Castiel and your wings being…"

Elsa was suddenly behind Chuck covering his mouth with her hand and a feared expression in her eyes. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT THAT OR I WILL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Chuck nervously shook his head yes and Elsa removed her hand from him mouth and sat back down ignoring the shocked looks from Sam and Dean. Then he continued about being a God and after awhile we gave up and left him to his ramblings.

Third Person POV

The next day they returned to Chuck's house to find out that he had another vision. This time was about Sam having sex Lilith. So Dean thought it would be a great idea to do everything oppisite so that the vision wouldn't come true.

Long story short it didn't work. Dean angrily stormed up to Chuck's house and banged on the door until Chuck answered.

Dean started yelling at Chuck. "Why do I get the feeling there is something your not telling us? How do you know what you know?!" Chuck answered "I don't know I just do. I'm so sorry! Elsa please believe me I never meant to have all that stuff happen to you! Im sorry for everything for Cassie, for the angels please just stop!"

At the name Cassie something in Elsa snapped. She didn't even care about the rule of the prophet anymore. She pushed her hand out and Chuck went flying across the room and into the wall behind them. She then snapped her fingers and ice started to grow on Chuck's hands and feet, freezing him to the wall. She was about to walk towards Chuck when a strong hand rested on her shoulder.

"Elsa stop! Remember the rule of the prophet!" Elsa stopped and slowly turned around to see Castiel looking at her with pleading eyes.


	13. Can I Trust You?

Third Person POV

Elsa stared at Chuck then back at Castiel. Slowly she snapped her fingers and Chuck fell at her feet no longer pinned to the wall.

She then walked past Cas and bitterly asked. "What are you doing here?"

Castiel looked at Elsa and said "I was halfway through protecting a seal when I heard Raphael say that the prophet was in danger. I intercepted the call and came here first because I thought it was you. Elsa, you must be more careful if Raphael realized that the threat was about you…"

But Elsa didn't want to hear it and cut Cas off. "I don't care about Raphael! Let him come! I would love to stab him in the neck. In fact it would be Christmas!"

Dean took a step back. He didn't want to be caught in this fight.

Castiel looked at Dean then back at Elsa. "Why are you with the Winchesters?"

Elsa briefly looked at Dean. "Because I'm helping them protect the seals."

Cas worriedly looked at Elsa. "Elsa no, you can not. It is very dangerous. You could be injured. " Elsa just looked away from Cas and rolled her eyes.

Castiel looked at Elsa pleading "Please Lady Elsa, If you would just come home, to heaven."

Elsa visibly flinched when she heard him call her Lady Elsa. Whenever he did that she alway felt like she was going to be sick.

She looked down at the ground and whispered "Cas, I can't."

Castiel was confused by this statement. "I do not understand. If it is about Lucifer and his demons I promise you Lady Elsa that you will be protected at all times."

Oh right Elsa thought.

Castiel thinks that the reason she left heaven was because Lucifer and his demons kidnapped her and murdered her. Well, thats what Mihceal told them anyways. She tried to control her anger but failed.

How could he? How could he believe those lies? And could he accuse her brother, Lucifer of doing that? I mean she knew he wasn't perfect but before the fall he would've never hurt anybody.

Elsa stepped closer to Cas and pointed her finger and him. "Ok. First of all that is not the reason why I left heaven so don't you ever accuse Luci of doing something like that! Second of all Stop calling me Lady Elsa! You promised you would never call me that but here you are saying it like all the other angels. And finally stop trying to protect me! I'm not a little princess who needs to be kept in a box. I can do things by myself you know. So don't tell me want I can and can not do."

Cas stepped closer to Elsa. "But Lad…"

Elsa gave him a death glare."Elsa. I am your guardian.."

"Yeah, you were Cas but not anymore!"

Chuck suddenly stepped in front of Elsa. "Wait. Your Castiel aren't you?"

Cas looked at Chuck. "It's an honor to meet you Chuck I admire your work."

Dean walked up to Cas. "Woah what? This guy is a prophet? Come on, he's-he's practically a penthouse forum writer."

Dean then realized something and turned to Elsa. "Wait. did you know about this?"

Elsa looked down at her feet. "Uhh yeah."

"And you didn't tell us?!"

Elsa refused to look at Dean and then after awhile he gave up and looked at Cas. "This is the guy who decides our fate?"

Elsa turned to Dean. "He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece-a conduit for the inspired word"

"The word? The world of God? Like the new testament?"

Cas turned to Dean. "One day- these books- They'll be known as the Winchester gospels."

Both Dean and Chuck said. "You've got to be kidding me."

Castiel sequined his eyes in confusion. "Am I not-kidding you."

Chuck looked like he was going to pass out and said. "If you'd both excuse me for a moment." Then he quickly walked up the stairs and closed the door.

Dean looked at both Cas and Elsa. "Him? Really?"

Elsa smirked. "You should've seen Luke."

"Why did he get tapped?"

Cas looked away from Dean. "I do not know how the prophets are chosen. The order comes high on the chain of Celestial comand."

"How high?"

Elsa looked at Dean. "Very."

Cough Cough Michael Elsa thought.

"Well, whatever, how do we get around this? You know the Sam, Lilith love connection. How do we stop it?

Castiel looked at Dean. "What the prophet has written can not be unwritten. As he has seen it, so shall it come to pass."

Dean and Elsa drove into the motel parking lot and got out of the car.

Dean was beyond pissed that Elsa didn't tell them that Chuck was a prophet. He was also pissed about the fact that Cas said he couldn't stop Sam and Lilith. Well he wasn't given up yet.

Elsa walked with Dean when she suddleny said. "Umm I'm going to get a drink. Ill meet you inside."

Dean shook his head "Yeah whatever" and walked into the motel room.

Elsa walked up to the small venting machine in the corner. Why did she feel like crap? Was it because Dean was angry at her?

She pushed a couple buttons and Elsa grabbed the soda from machine. Suddenly she saw Dean angrily walk up to her.

" I can't believe this! He says he wants the prophecy to come true! He want to do the horizontal mambo with that hell bitch!"

Elsa was shocked. She couldn't believe that Sam would actually want this to happen. I mean he has been different since the demon blood but she didn't think he would do something that extreme!

Elsa had to think of something. Suddenly she snapped her fingers and was gone.

Dean looked confused but after two minutes she reappeared with Chuck in her hands.

Dean looked at Elsa. "Why the hell did you bring him?"

Elsa took a step closer. "Look, your not hearing this from me but if anything threaten a prophet, anything at all, an archangel will destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They are absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon."

Dean looked confused at first but then slowly understood. "So, if a prophet was in the same room as a demon then.."

Elsa smiled at Dean "Then the most fearsome wraith would rain down on that demon."

Dean smiled at Elsa and took Chuck. He turned around when he realized that Elsa wasn't following him.

"Are you coming?" Elsa looked down at the floor.

"Um I think I'm going to stay here. Me and Raphael aren't really the best of friends."

Dean nodded his head and walked into the hotel room.

Back in the Impala Sam had fallen asleep in the passenger-seat as they drove out of that awful town.

Dean looked in the rear-view mirror at Elsa. "Uh..thanks again for saving our bacon. You kinda seem to be doing that a lot lately."

Elsa gave him a small smile. "Well its kind of my job. To stop you from being stupid."

Dean gave a laugh and said. "Yeah well that seems to happen a lot."

Dean gripped his hands on the steering wheel. "So..uh..Why did Cas call you Lady Elsa back at Chuck's?"

Elsa looked away from Dean whispered. "Because I am an Arch Angel and it is a term of respect."

Dean looked surprised. "Wait. Your an Arch Angel? Ok. But how come you didn't just gank that demon yourself?"

Elsa wasn't sure if she was going to tell Dean the true but already promised herself that she could trust him. She took a deep breath.

"Well I couldn't smite the demon because then the angel's will know I'm alive."

Dean looked confused but let Elsa continue. "I didn't um..chose to leave heaven. I was kinda driven out. You know how I said I had human emotions?"

Dean nodded his head. "Well, the angel's saw emotions as a sign of corruption. And because I was so close to my brother Lucifer they thought that I had become corrupt. So without my older brothers permission a group of angels tried to murder me. They thought they succeeded but I was alive. Barley, but alive. The angel told everyone that Lucifer and his demons murdered me but I don't know why. Maybe Michael needed to come up with a reason for my disappearance. I don't know. But if I had smited that demon then the angel's would know that they failed and would come after me and you."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. How had she handled all that pain?

Now he understood why Elsa was so upset when Castiel told her to come home to heaven.

She literally couldn't.

Dean looked at Elsa and saw that she was crying. "That's why no one can know I'm alive. I have to be alone. Its what I'm good at. Being alone. "

Dean wanted to pull the over and hug her but he settled for a small smile and said.

"You what. I know exactly how you feel and you don't have to be anymore. We've got your back."


	14. I Have to Go

Elsa POV

I am woken up by the feeling of being pushed off the bed. I slowly open my eyes and see Dean looking down on me. At first I smile but then I slowly realize that something was wrong.

He looked worried.

I asked him what was wrong but the only thing he said was "We have to go."

He grabbed a duffle bag and started throughing my clothes into it.

I grabbed the clothes out of his hands . "Hey! Hey! Dean what are you doing?!" Dean stopped and looked at me but wouldn't speak.

I moved my hand up so that it was touching no longer the cloths but his hand.

Dean looked up at me. "It's Cas."

Those two words made me freeze. "What about Cas?"

Dean looked away and I automatically started thinking the worst. Oh my god. What if he's hurt or dead? Or even worse, what if Micheal found him?

I quicky pulled my hand away. "Goodamn it Dean what about Cas?!"

Dean looked at me for a second then continued throughing clothes in the duffle. "He's in trouble."

I stood there for a second, letting the words sink in. Then I also started to throw clothes in the duffle.

Oh my god. I thought I was going to be sick. What if he's dead? I don't think I can handle another death after what happened in heaven.

Then I realized something. The last conversation I had with him I yelled at him.

What if that is the last thing I say to him. I quickly picked up my duffle bag and almost ran out of the room.

I have to find him

-

We walked into the old warehouse that Cas directed Dean to and we were all shocked.

The place looked like a bomb went off. There were beams hanging down, electrial wires sparking everywhere, and symbols on the walls.

I ran up to one of the symbols and recognized it immediately.

It was the same exact symbol I used on Zachariah when Dean was in that office a few months back. I felt like I was going to pass out.

He was fighting angels. But why? Was it because of me?

I come out of my thoughts when I see a slumped figure out of the corner of my eye. The boys noticed it also and followed me as I ran to the figure.

They lightly touched the figure and it groaned.

Dean moved closer. "Cas? Cas? Hey. Cas?"

The figure groaned again and began to sit up. I let a sigh of relief until I saw his face.

To anyone else it looked like Castiel. He had his signature trench coat and backwards blue tie but this wasn't him.

My supsions were confirmed when Sam asked "Cas" if he was ok and he responded. " Ugh. Castiel? I'm not Castiel. It's me."

Sam was confused by his statement. "Me who?"

I let out a strangled noise which sounded like a sob. "Jimmy. His name is Jimmy."

Dean looked confused. "Where the hell is Castiel?"

Jimmy sadly looked from Dean to me. "He's gone."

I'm surprised I actually made it to the motel before breaking down.

Sam, Dean, and Jimmy were all gathered around a small table talking about something that I didn't listen to.

When I first heard those words "He's gone" my vessel literally stopped breathing.

What would make him leave his vessel? But I already knew the answer. He was pulled out by the angel he was fighting and if that happens its because you need to be 'reformed'.

Just the thought of that word made me shiver. Reformed was a word that Micheal liked to use for torchure. It just sounded less barbaric.

He could be dead right now and what was I doing? staring into space thinking about the worst possible outcome. I'm so pathetic. I couldn't just sit here.

I stood up from my chair and everyone turned towards me.

Lying was never my strong suit but I gave it a try. "Umm. I'm going to go get some air."

Avoiding eye contact from the rest of the room I quickly walked out the door into the cool night air.

I stood there for a moment contemplating if this was something I really wanted to do.

Then I slowly raised my hand up to snap my fingers when I heard someone shout "Elsa no! Wait!"

I looked other my shoulder a saw Dean running toward me.

He looked at me with frantic eyes. "Where the hell are you going?"

I looked at him and gave him a small smile "I'm going to get Cas back."

Dean looked confused by my statement. "Wait. How? Isn't he in heaven?"

"Yeah..I'm going to break into it."

"Wait. Wait. Your going to break into heaven?"

I gave him a small nod and realization crossed his face. "But you told me that your wanted there. If you go there they will kill you!"

Elsa looked at Dean . "Yeah Well, All Iv'e ever done was run away. Iv'e been doing it all of my existence. Even with you Dean. I ran away from heaven which caused your life to turn into a living hell! Sam has died. You sold your soul and went to hell. If I was there none of this would of happened! I'm poison Dean. I left because I was to scared to face my brothers and I ruined your life. Don't you understand that?"

Dean grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "Ok first of all none of this is your fault. What I did was my choice. Going to hell, bringing Sammy back so don't tell me that you ruined my life because you didn't. Those were my choices. Second of all you can't go there. It's a sucidite mission and you know it. You can't just die! The apocalypse is coming and we need you."

He moved closer to me to where we could feel each others breath. "I need you. Please don't do this. For me?"

I looked down at the ground and then back at Dean.

I gave him a sad smile and said "I'm sorry."

And suddenly I disappeared from Dean's grasp.

Dean POV

I stood there in that parking lot for what seemed like hours.

She was there.

She was right in front of me and now she is gone.

It suddenly became harder to breathe and I leaned against the impala. How can she be gone? What if she never came back? I couldn't even follow her because she went to heaven.

The pain in my chest tightened. Why did it hurt so much to see her leave?

She was just his guardian angel who saved his ass. Right?

But deep down I knew that was a complete lie. I thought of the time that she smiled when she talked about saving my ass all the time.

Wait. Why was I thinking about that.

It's not like I love her or anything.

Wait. Do I?

I was interrupted out of my thoughts when Sam and Jimmy yelled at me to get inside. I couldn't think of this anymore. We had to find out a way to get Castiel back.

I tried to stand straight and walked into the motel where Jimmy and Sam where seated.

Sam looked concerned and said "Hey What's up?"

I thought of the blonde angel once more but quicky pushed it from my memory. "Nothing."

There was work to be done.


	15. Home Sweet Home?

Elsa POV

The first thing I felt when I entered heaven was the soft feel of grass beneath my feet. I looked around and saw that I was standing in the middle of a large meadow with a waterfall directly behind me. It seemed so peaceful.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a little girl, maybe about 7 sitting in the grass looking at the clouds.

I walked over to a large cave with enochian symbols around the side. I slowly went inside the cave and imentiatly saw a dim light at the end. I walked up to the door where the light was admitted and heard a voice.

I peeked into the window and saw Castiel hanging by chains in the corner.

He looked awful. He had bruises all down his face and neck and there was blood everywhere. Whoever was doing this knew how to cause the most amount of pain without actually fully killing him.

His head was slummed down with his eyes closed as the other voice walked up to him with an angel blade. The voice moved next to Castiel and I saw who was torcuring him.

Micheal.

Micheal moved closer to Cas and said. "So Cas, You have begun to question your localities. You almost told the Winchesters of our little plan. It's a good thing we found you first though." Micheal raised the angel blade and plunged it into Castiel's right shoulder. Castiel screamed out in pain and I psyically had to cover my mouth from shouting at my brother. I had to wait.

Micheal gave a sickening smile. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson. But first…"

Micheal walked over to the tray in the corner and placed the now bloody blade next to the over instruments. "I have to go take care of something. But don't worry, it won't take long."

Micheal walked out the room. This is my chance! I slowly opened the door and sneaked into the room.

The room itself was all white except for the blood stains on the walls.

I cautiously walked up to Castiel. "Cas? Cassie? It's me. I'm going to get you out. Don't worry."

I looked around the room and found the key on the tray next to the angel blade. That wasn't very smart Micheal.

I ran over to Cas and quickly undid the chains that were holding him up. He slowly slummed to the floor and I touched his shoulder. "Ok Cassie. Your going to be ok. I'm so sorry."

What happened next was so fast I didn't even realize that I was shoved into the wall behind me until I felt the pain in my back and in my throat. I looked up and saw Castiel with his hand on my arms and his other hand squeezing my throat. I tried to speak but my words come out in a broken wisper. "Cas..What are you doing?"

He didn't respond but kept his hold my throat. I looked into his eyes and visibly shivered. They were cold and icy. Like a solider.

Suddenly I heard the sound of slow clapping and Micheal walks into the room. "Good job Castiel. Now let her go." Cas immanently let go of my throat and I slid down to the floor coughing.

Michael walked closer to me. "Hello sister. So wonderful to see you again. Did you see our show? What did you think?"

I then realized something. "This is a trap. For me."

"Not at first no. Castiel was about to tell the Wichesters that killing Lilith isn't going to stop the seal but start the apocalypse. You know.."

"Wait. You want the acopalasype to happen?"

Michael looked at Elsa. "Sister do you see the destruction of this planet. All of the pain and suffering. We can end it. We can finally have peace."

I was pissed at Micheal. How the hell could he think that. "By killing millions of people. Are they just sacrifices in your plan? We are supposed to protect them not murder them!"

Micheal scoffed. "I wouldn't except you to understand. Your defect stops you form understanding the truth."

My defect? Oh. he means my emotions.

Micheal continued " You have the ideas and thoughts of Lucifer after all."

What the hell did he just say to me? "I am nothing like Lucifer so don't you ever say that."

I looked at Cas. "What did you do to Castiel?"

Micheal smiled and walked over to Cas who just stood there. "Do you like it? He is now reformed."

I looked at Castiel. "That's not rerforming its brainwashing. Micheal stop this. You say that I have the ideas and thoughts of Lucifer but right now you should be telling yourself that.

Michael just continued smiling and walked closer to me. "My sister, I am very sorry that it has come to this but.."

Michael retracted his angel blade and I visibly took a step back. What was he doing?

"You understand don't you? Angels were never meant to have emotions. It is a weakness and disrupts the order of things. I really didn't want to do this myself. You were supposed to be dead. This conversation was never supposed to happen."

What was he saying to me? Suppposed to be dead?

Oh my God.

"Wait. Your the one who send the angels to murder me."

"Not murder my sister we are regaining order and peace."

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"And now you know our little plan and I can't have you running off to the Wichesters. Sam has to break the final seal so that it can all end."

Micheal stepped closer to me. "I'm sorry Elsa."

Micheal then suddenly lunged at me and threw me into the wall. I kicked Micheal's leg and ran past him as I retracted my own blade. We ran into each other and Micheal threw a punch which landed in my jaw and the force of the hit nocked me over. Micheal raised his blade but before it could come down I sat up and blocked his blade with my own. His grip loosened and Micheal's blade flew across the room.

I raised the blade over my head but stopped before it could touch Micheal. I can't do it. He is my brother. "Micheal, I can't kill you. You are still my brother."

Micheal stood there for a second and then he slowly smiled at me. I started to return the smile when I felt pain in my head as I slummed to the floor.

I looked up and saw Castiel looking down at me with a stone cold expression. Did he expect me to fight him? I couldn't do that.

I stood up and tried to reason with him. "Cassie listen to me! this isn't you! You have to stop this! " Castiel stared at me for a couple seconds then lunged at me again this time throwing me into the wall behind me.

I felt the pain on my throat once more as Cas started to choke me.

I stared to see spots but I fought to stay awake.

I had to tell Dean of thier plans.

The spots were getting dark and I slowly slipped away and gave into the dark.

Third Person POV

Elsa's body went limp and Michael smiled. "Castiel. Put her down. We don't want to kill her yet."

Castiel immediately let go of Elsa and her lifeless body slummed to the ground.

Michael walked over to her body and dragged her over to the chains which once held Castiel.

He picked up her arms and place them in the cuffs.

Once she was secured he walked over to Castiel. "Now, go to the Winchester's and start our plan." Castiel bend down on one knee. "Yes Lord Michael." and vanished.

When Castiel was gone Michael walked up to Elsa. "Now. Let's see if we can reform you, my sister."

After Castiel saved the Winchester's and regained his vessel he only had one thing on his mind.

He started to walked out of the warehouse when Dean yelled. "Hey! Cas!"

Castiel turned around as Dean caught up to him. "Hey, so what did you want to tell us?"

Castiel looked at Dean with a hard expression. "I learned my lesson while I was away Dean, I don't serve heaven, I don't serve man, and I defiantly don't serve you."

Castiel begin to walk away when Dean called him again "Cas! Wait! Where is Elsa?"

Castiel turned around again and answered "Elsa will be punished for her crimes."

Then he disappeared leaving a very confused Sam and a very worried Dean.


	16. Family Reunions… No Thank You

Third Person POV

Dean literally didn't know what to do.

First, he finds out his brother is drinking demon blood, then his realizes that Elsa was captured by the angels.

What Cas said to him in that warehouse really shook him. Elsa will be punished for her crimes? What the hell does that even mean?

Part of Dean didn't really want to find out. Sam's echoing shouting filled the air and Dean cringed.

Everything in his being wanted to run into that panic room and help his little brother out. But he couldn't. He needed to wait until he was dried out. Which could that who knows how long.

Dean walked up the stairs to find Bobby sitting at a desk looking though some books. "How long is this going to go on?" Dean didn't think he could take much more of this.

Bobby looked at Dean and handed him a glass of whiskey. "I don't know, let me check my demon detox manual. Oh wait. No one ever wrote one!No telling how long it will , or if Sam will live through it."

Suddenly the phone rang and bobby picked it up. "Hello? I'm busy you son of a bitch. This better be important!" Bobby was silent for a moment then he put the phone down.

Dean looked at Bobby waited for an explanation. Bobby sighed and gave Dean a newspaper. "Well. The news, the news ain't good."

Dean looked at the paper and started reading it. "This is what Rufus called about? Key west sees ten species go extinct?"

"Yep. Plus Alaska. Fiffteen-man fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New york teacher goes postal, killing exactly sixty-six kids All these in a single day. I looked them up. Therye all seals. Breaking. Fast."

Dean was starting to get worried. "How many are left?"

Bobby looked down "Who knows? Can't be many. Where are your angel pals?"

Dean's head snapped up as he remembered the blonde haired angel once and grew silent.

Bobby noticed this slince and said. "What's wrong boy? Is there something your not telling me?"

Dean grabbed another glass of whiskey and sighed. "Its nothing Bobby its just that Cas told us that Elsa was captured by the angels and I can't do anything to stop it."

Bobby was confused. "What do you mean stop it? Isn't one less angel a good thing? I mean they havent exactly been all lollipops and gumdrops with you boys?"

Another scream ran through the house and Dean cringed. "No. Isn't wasn't like that. All she has been trying to do was help us and I might've gotten her killed. This is all my fault Bobby. I left her go into Heaven knowing she might not make it out. I couldn't stop her and now she's gone."

Bobby nodded his head understanding what Dean was going through. "Now listen to me boy, She wouldn't have gone in there if she didn't know the consequences. So, none of this is your fault. You keep blaming everything on yourself and its destroying you inside. Maybe she actually knows what she's doing. Did you think that?"

Dean smiled somberly. "Yeah, Bobby. Maybe your right."

Elsa woke up with pain in her jaw as she tried to stand up but soon realized that she couldn't.

She looked up and found herself chained to the wall behind her.

Elsa stared to freak out. Oh no no no no. She had to get out of here. She pulled at her restraints with no avail. Suddenly she heard a soft chuckle from across the room and she froze.

Michael slowly stepped towards her. "Now. Now. I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you pull to much then an electrical pulse will be activated."

Elsa ignored his warning and lunged toward Micheal but suddenly felt a wave of electricity run through her. She grunted in pain and pulled back on her restraints.

Micheal moved so that her was close to the table with the different torcue instements were and picked up the angel blade."See. I told you. But you don't listen. You never listen."

Michael plunged the blade into Elsa's shoulder and she cried out in pain.

"That's your problem my sister. If you would've just followed orders we wouldn't be here. You could be beside me. Together in heaven."

Elsa tried to speak but it came out in a cough. She tried again but this time it came out raspy. "What? Live like a puppet with no free will. That sounds more like Hell to me."

Michael just smiled and twisted the blade as Elsa grunted in pain. "See, my sister that is your problem. You are more like Luficer then you know."

Elsa glared at Michael. "I am nothing like Lucifer, but you know that he would've never hurt anyone before the fall."

Michael chuckled. "You are right my sister. He would've never have become what he is now if I hadn't helped. "

Elsa was confused by this statement. "What do you mean helped?"

Michael pulled the blade out of Elsa's shoulder and she slumed against her chains, feeling exhausted.

"You see, Lucifer's sanity was decreasing but he still needed that push to become King of Hell. He adored you. His, big sister. And the other angels still had some loality toward my brother. I needed to find a way to make to all the angels turn on him so that I could rule heaven. I looked for centuries but nothing was strong enough. "

Michael put one finger up and walked up to Elsa. "Until I found what I was looking for. Something that if he had killed with his own hands he would be devastated. Something that was staring me in the face the whole time."

Elsa looked up and frowned."What are you talking about?"

Michael lifted her chin. "You my sister, it was always you."

Elsa was confused but her brother contuined. "I had always wondered why our father would create an angel with human emotions? It seemed rather useless. Until I found out what your purpose was.

To die.

God created you so that you could aid me in creating a King of Hell."

Elsa was shocked. "What? That's not true! Our father would never create an angel just to murder it! He said that all life was precious and should never be taken away!"

Micheal removed his finger from her chin and sighed. "Human life yes. He could care less about angels, especially one with a defect."

Elsa pulled against her chains once more and screamed as the electrical shock ran through her again.

Michael went over to the table and placed the now bloody angel blade on the tray. "So, I ordered a group of angels to hunt you down and kill you. When you were dead, or at least when I thought you were dead I nocked Lucifer out and placed him next to your body. Then, when he woke up he thought that he had murdered you. He decided to take revenge on heaven and then I sent him to hell. It was pretty simple really."

Elsa was pissed. How could he have done this to her brother! Elsa wanted to start crying for her brother a but held it back. Michael will not see her cry.

"So, all these years he was down there believing he killed me?!"

Michael just nodded his head smiling. "But don't you see. Now it can all end. I will take hold of my vessel and we will end this."

Elsa was disgusted by her brother. "So that means killing Sam and making Dean a pile of goop. I don't think so."

Michael walked up t o Elsa once more. "See, This was another reason why you should've died. I knew you wouldn't let me sacrifice the brothers because you have been getting to close to them."

Elsa scoffed. "You bet as hell I'm not! If you think if going to sit here while you ruin there lives then you are sadly mistaken."

Michael just laughed at Elsa comment. "And what are you going to do? Those chains are enochian which means they can't be broken. I don't think your going anywhere."

Suddenly another angel appeared and Elsa groaned.

It was Raphael.

Raphael smirked at Elsa's state and then turned to Michael. "It is time. The final seal will be broken soon."

Michael smiled and turned to Elsa. "Well, I have to go but when I return we are going to fix that little alive problem we talked about."

Suddenly Michael and Raphael were gone.

Elsa has to think fast. She had to get out of here and save the Winchesters.

If Lucifer raises then that means bad news for what was she going to do? Someone had to open the lock for the spell on the chains to be broken, an angel for that matter. And her and the angel weren't exactly simpatico right now.

This is all my fault she thought. What am I going to do?


	17. Sacrifice

Third Person POV

Dean needed to do something. And fast. If the seals were breaking why weren't the angels stopping it? Dean walked out into Bobby's salvage yard and started praying for Elsa. He hoped that she would just pop up and everything would be alright. She could kick those angels asses in gear. He waited and waited but nothing happened. Dean sighed in frustration and looked up at the sky. All of his remaining hope was starting to disappear. Dean closed his eyes and tried his plan B. _Cas. It's me. I really need your help with something. _Dean stood there in silence but Cas didn't show up. Dean grunted in anger and turn around to punch one of Bobby's old junk cars. Dean cursed to himself as he heard a sickening snap in his hand._ Son of a bitch! _He then started to scream at the top of his lung, desperate for a reply. "Cas! You better get down here you son of a bitch! You can't just abandon us!" Dean spud words of hate for at least two hours before he decided to give up. Dean hung his head and turned around when he heard the familiar sound of angel wings. Dean immediately whipped his head around, hoping to see his blonde haired angel but sighed when he realized a familiar trench coat.

Dean scoffed at Castiels presence."Well, it's about time. I've been screaming myself hoarse out here for about two and a half hours now."

Castiel stared at Dean with cold eyes. "What do you want?"

Dean was getting sick of Castiel's manner towards himself and his brother. "You can start with what the hell happened in Illinois."

Castiel swinted his eyes and looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap. You were gonna tell me something."

Cas immediately turned away from Dean ."Well, nothing of import."

Dean didn't believe him for one second. "You got ass-reamed in heaven but it was not of import?"

Cas looked visibly guilty. Like there was something he wasn't telling Dean. "Dean, I can't. I'm sorry."

Dean looked at Cas and asked the question that he dreaded to ask. "What about Elsa? Is she ok?"

Castiel looked away from Dean and sighed. "Why do you care? She is not your responsibility."

Dean was getting pissed. Cas was not telling him anything. "Your wrong Cas, she is my responsibility. The minute she agreed to help us stop the seals she became my responsabilty so don't think even for one second that I don't care because she is like family.

Castiel stiffened at the word family. He wasn't planning on telling Dean this but something inside of him made him say it. "She is in heaven with Michael. Being reformed."

Dean swallowed and panic started to rise in his chest. "Ok…What the hell does mean?"

Castiel opened his mouth again but then closed it. He decided not to tell Dean anymore and changed the subject. "Get to the reason why you called me here."

Dean was taken back by Castiel's abrupt change in subject. He needed to know what happened to Elsa. It was eating him alive . "But Cas…"

Cas was becoming impatient. He did not want to discuss the angel that was now being torchued. "Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Sam, right?

Dean changed the subject only because he knew he was getting nowhere with Cas. "Can he do it? Kill Lilith, stop the apocalypse?"

"Possibly, yes. But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps."

"Crank up the hell-blood regimen."

"Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's you, Dean, not your brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it."

Dean though about this for a moment. "If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?"

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way."

Dean scoffed at Castiel's response. "God, you're a dick these days."

Dean walked a few steps away and sighed. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to trust the angels? He knew that if he did this then Sammy woundn't have to. And that was enough reason for him.

"Fine, I'm in."

Castiel begin to speak the promise immedlty after Dean had finished. "You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?"

"Yeah, exactly."

Castiel was becoming impatient. "Say it."

Dean sighed and recited what Castiel had said. "I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys."

"You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?"

"Yes, I swear. Now what?"

Castiel started to walk away from Dean. "Now you wait, and we call on you when it's time."

As Dean walked back into the house he could immendilty hear Sam's cry's for help. "Help! Dean! Please! Help me!"

Dean cringed and moved over towards Bobby who was livid. Little did Dean know that Bobby was watching the whole altercation. Bobby angry stomped towards Dean and threw his hands in the air. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?"

Dean gave him a traditional bitch face which Bobby just ignored. "I'm sorry. You prefer 'sucker'? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?"

Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed. Like he would trust those dicks. "Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan."

Then why would Dean agree to that? Bobby thought. Bobby tried to figure out Dean's plan. "Then why in the hell did you—."

Dean was become restless with Bobby's twenty questions and spoke louder then he meant to. "Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?

Bobby sighed and placed his hands over his face. Dean did have a point. What other option did they have? "I see your point."

Dean looked down at his empty glass of whiskey and sighed. He moved over into the kitchen but something made him stop in his tracks. It was silent. Dean turned towards Bobby and said "You hear that?"

Bobby listened and his face fell. "Yeah, that's a little too much nothing."

Dean and Bobby hurried to the basement and open the window in the door. Dean's heart almost stopped when he saw Sam is on the floor of the panic room, having a seizure.

Dean looked over at Bobby worriedly. "What if he's faking?"

Bobby returned Dean's worried glare and looked at Sam. "You really think he would?"

"I think he'd do anything."

Suddenly Sam was slammed against the wall by an invisible force.

Bobby was already trying to open the door when Dean realized what was happening. "That ain't faking."

They threw open the door and charged in to get Sam down and pin him to the cot.

Bobby was holding Sam down with one arm while Dean took the other. Dean hated to see his brother like this. So weak and defenseless. It broke his heart. Dean was interrupted when he heard the faint sound of Bobby in the distance. Dean looked up and saw Bobby yelling at Dean. "We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety. Dean? You with me? Dean! Before he has another fit."

Dean snapped back into reality and did his job. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with."

-

Dean walked up the stairs and sighed. Then he moved over to the nearby sofa and put his head in his head. This is a mess.


	18. Alone

Hello Everyone! I am Sorry for the weird format at the bottom on the page. I don't know how to fix it :/  
I'll try to have it fixed as soon as possible but for now at least you can read the chapter :) Enjoy!

Third Person POV

Bobby had second thoughts about locking Sam up in the panic room. Were they really helping that boy by torchering him, or were they just making it worse? Bobby didn't know. "I'm gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?"

Dean looked at Bobby with uncertainly. In his heart he knew that wasn't going to let Sam turn into something that they hunted. There was no way in hell that that was going to happen."Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him."

Bobby told Dean what had been on his mind since they closed that panic room door on Sam. "No, it isn't. We are."

Dean was confused by Bobby's accusation. "What?"

Bobby stared at Dean and put his cup of whiskey on the wasn't going to like this. "I'm sorry. I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This cold-turkey thing isn't working. If—if he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer."

Dean psychically took a step back from Bobby. His voice shook with emotion at the thought of willingly providing his brother with hell juice. "No. I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it."

Bobby shook his head. "And if he dies?"

Dean was furious. There was no way Sam was going to die on him. Not again. But the other option wasn't much better. He wasn't going to turn into a monster. Not while he was still kicking. "Then at least he dies human!"

Dean lowered his voice and stepped closer to Bobby. "I would die for him in a second, but I won't let him do this to himself. I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster."

Castiel stood at a railing, overlooking the water. From the outside he seemed quite tranquil but on the inside he was a mess of emotions. And that was impossible because angels didn't process such traits. One voice told him to obey the orders he had been given. To never stray from the path of obedience. But somewhere in the back of his head there was another voice. It was soft and muffled but he could hear parts of words. They seemed panicked and loud. Like it was screaming. He also felt strange hammering in his vessels chest. It seemed like he had just ran a marathon but in reality all he was doing was standing near the water. He pictured the look of the blonde fugitive that he had fought earlier. The look in her eyes showed utter panic and fear. It was awful._Is this the effect that emotions have on others?_he thought. Suddenly the street lights flickered and he pushed all of his uneasiness aside and forced on the work at hand. He turned around and finds Anna looking at him with disproving eyes. She looked frantic and scared.

"What did you do?"

Castiel ignored her question "You shouldn't have come, Anna."

Anna needed to know Cas's reasons for what he had just done. "Why would you let out Sam Winchester?"

Castiel immediately said his answer like it was an automatic response. "Those were my orders."

Anna scoffed at Cas's response. This was just like Alistair all other again. She tried to reason with him. "Orders? Cas, you saw him. He's drinking demon blood. It's so much worse than we thought. Dean was trying to stop him."

Castiel once again ignored Anna's pley's. She was fallen and was not to be trusted. "You really shouldn't have come."

Suddenly two angels appeared on either side on Anna. She looked at Castiel with utter beytral. Had he just turned her in? White light illuminated around them leaving a lonely Castiel who turned back towards the river.

-

Meanwhile, Sam was working on hot wiring a car when he heard a loud noise from behind him. Sam turned around and found Bobby holding a gun to his chest.

Bobby tried to reassure Sam by convincing him to come back to the panic room. "Uh-uh, Sam. The only place you're going is back inside with me."

Sam immediately refused Bobby's offer. "No."

Bobby didn't really want to shot Sam. Hell, he didn't even know if he could. That boy had always been a son to him. "Damn it, boy."

"You won't shoot me, Bobby."

"Don't test me."

"You won't do it. You can't do it"

"We're trying to help you, Sam."

With force Sam took a hold of Bobby's shotgun and closed the distance so that it connected with Sam's chest. Sam knew that Bobby wouldn't shot him and took advantage of the opportunity. "Then shoot."

After a long pause Sam grabbed the gun and knocked Bobby down. He then threw the gun on the ground looked at the now unconscious man who used to be like a father to him. All he could think about was getting to Ruby and nothing was going to going to stand on his way. He turn back and returned to hot wiring the car. When he was finished he jumped in the car and started off down the road to find Ruby.

Bobby and Dean unlock the panic room door and step into the now empty room. Dean placed his hands in his pockets and sighed while looking at Bobby. "How the hell did he get out?"

Bobby started around the room. "Maybe he had help. Room full of busted devil's traps."

Dean tried to come up with the most reasonable explanation. "Demons? Ruby."

"That'd be my guess."

"How did she even touch the door?"

"You think she's got the mojo?"

"I didn't think so. I don't know, man."

"What difference does it make? How he got gone ain't as important as where he got gone to."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. At this point I hope he's with Ruby."

"Why?"

Dean quickly shrugged on his jacket and grabbed his keys to his Baby. "Cause killing her's the next big item on my to-do list."

Bobby put a hand out in protest. "I thought you were on call for angel duty."

"I am on call. In my car, on my way to murder the bitch."

Dean then angrily stormed past Bobby and out the door. He was halfway through the door when he heard Bobby say "one thing."

Dean whipped his head around and sighed "What?"

Bobby stepped closer to Dean. "Sam don't wanna be found, which means he's gonna be damn near impossible to find."

Dean shook his head and muttered "Yeah, we'll see."

Sam entered the hotel room with Ruby. As he shut the door Ruby stroked Sam's hair. When Sam turned around he looked at Ruby and slammed her onto the bed and leaned over her. He moved down her body until he found the knife in her ankle sheath. He withdrew it and cut her arm. He then leaned down and sucked her blood. Ruby smirked and watched Sam as he drank her blood.

Bobby was listening at the police scanner while on the phone with Dean. He picked up a notebook and wrote down a couple sentences before putting the phone to his ear. "Police found my car. Abandoned in an alley in Jamestown, North Dakota."

Dean moved the phone to his other hand. "He's switching up. Any other cars stolen in Jamestown?"

"Two. 1999 Honda Civic, blue. Nice and anonymous, like Sam likes."

Dean scratched his face. "What was the other one?"

"White oh-five Escalade with custom rims. It's a neon sign."

Dean knew exactly which car his brother took. "You're right. He'd never take that. Which is exactly what he did."

"You think?"

"I know that kid. All right, I'll head in that direction. You stay here, ride the police databases. We gotta find him quick. How far away am I?"

Bobby took out an old map from his drawer and put it closer to his face. "A couple of hours. I pulled up a weather map, made some calls. There's a town not far from there, Cold Spring. Lighting up with demon sign…..Hey, listen."

Dean didn't have time for any of this."What?"

Bobby sighed "Us finding Sam? It's gotta be about getting him back, not pushing him away."

Dean didn't know Bobby was going with this. "Right."

"I know you're mad, Dean. I understand. You got a right to be, but I'm just saying. Be good to him anyway. You gotta get through to him."

Dean didn't even answer Bobby and immediately hung up the phone. He knew he had to bring Sam back but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to gank that hell bitch.

-

When Dean snuck around the corner he saw Sam leave the room and walk down the hall. Dean he slowly stepped in the room and grabbed Ruby. He was about to stab her when he heard Sam come up behind him. "No. Let her go. Just take it easy."

Dean turned towards Sam, releasing Ruby in the process. "Well, it must've been some party you two had going, considering how hard you tried to keep me from crashing it. Well, solid try, but here I am."

Sam put his hands out in defense. "Dean, I'm glad you're here. Look. Let's just talk about this."

Dean pointed towards Ruby and scoffed. "Soon as she's dead, we can talk all you want."

Sam worriedly looked at Ruby. "Ruby, get out of here."

Ruby began to leave but Dean stepped in front of her. "No, she's not going anywhere."  
Sam looked angrily at Dean and he sighed. Ruby quickly snuck behind Dean and walked out of the door. Sam watched her as she left.

When she was gone Dean turned back to Sam. "She's poison, Sam."

Sam tried to explain himeslf "It's not what you think, Dean."

"Look what she did to you. I mean, she up and vanishes weeks at a time, leaves you cracking out for another hit—"

Sam inturupted "She was looking for Lilith."

Dean didn't believe Sam's tales for one second. "That is French for manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday."

"You're wrong, Dean."

Dean was pleading now. He just wanted his old Sammy back. "Sam, you're lying to yourself. I just want you to be okay. You would do the same for me. You know you would."

Sam ignored his brothers pleys and tried to explain himself once more. "Just listen."

He raised his hand to reason with Dean he realized that he was still holding Ruby's knife that he took from Dean. He looked at Dean's worried expression and tossed the knife on the bed. "Just listen for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us, Dean. We'll do this together."

That sounds great. As long as it's you and me. Demon bitch is a dealbreaker. You kiss her goodbye, we can go right now.  
"I can't."

Dean turned his head away from Sam. He was sick of him disagreeing with him.

Sam took a step closer to Dean. "Dean, I need her to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap your head around it, but maybe one day you'll understand. I'm the only one who can do this, Dean."

At those words Dean turned back towards Sam. He would not let him do this. "No, you're not the one who's gonna do this."

Sam gave Dean a bitch face and scoffed. "Right, that's right, I forgot. The angels think it's you."

Dean looked at his brother skeptically. "You don't think I can?

Sam answered almost immediately. He was sure of this answer."No. You can't. You're not strong enough."

"Dean was getting pissed at Sam's words. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm being practical here. I'm doing what needs to be done."

Dean was boiling with anger. "Yeah? You're not gonna do a single damn thing."

Sam threw his hands out and yelled. "Stop bossing me around, Dean. Look. My whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots, and I trust you because you are my brother. Now I'm asking you, for once, trust me."

Even though Dean wanted to say yes he knew that he couldn't. "No. You don't know what you're doing, Sam."

"Yes, I do."

"Then that's worse."

Sam took a step closer to Dean. "Why? Look, I'm telling you—"

Dean said his next words without thinking. "Because it's not something that you're doing, it's what you are! It means—"

Dean abruptly stopped himself but Sam knew what he was going to say.  
"What? No. Say it."

Sam had tears in his eyes as he awaited the words that he never wanted to hear.

Dean looked at the floor and then back at Sam and wispering. "It means you're a monster."

Sam nodded in response as a tear fell from Dean's eye. Dean looked down at his feet when suddenly Sam punched Dean, sending him to the ground. He couldn't believe that his Sammy, his brother had just punched him. Dean was fuming as he stood up at stared at Sam. Then he responded by punching Sam back. What happened next was a blur of objects breaking and bones cracking. Sam threw another punch and Dean landed on his back, not getting up. Sam pinned his brother down on the ground and began to choke him. When he realized that it had gone to far Sam let go of Dean. Dean coughed loudly as Sam said. "You don't know me. You never did. And you never will." Sam then started to walk out the door, after Ruby. 

Dean continued to cough but was able to get out his words."You walk out that door, don't you ever come back." Sam stopped at the door only for a moment, thinking if this is what he should do. Then he turned away from brother and left the room. Tears threatened to fall from Dean's eyes as he laid on the cold hotel floor. _First Elsa and now Sam._ He really was alone.


	19. Did You Miss Me?

Sam stepped out of his newly stolen orange car with Ruby following shortly behind him.. A small pang of guilt echoed in his chest but something else inside of him pushed the feeling down. He could care less about Dean. He knew that he was the one who needed to stop the apocalypse. Not Dean.

Ruby glanced over at Sam and noticed him zoning out. They were so close and she didn't want Sam to become distracted. Especially now. "Sam? Your head in the game here?"

Sam turned to Ruby and paused for a moment and then turned back towards the house in front of them. "I'm good. Let's go."

Ruby was still unsure that Sam was really there with her. "You okay?"

Sam angrily stomped toward the house without turning his head. "I just said I was."

Ruby then tried to comfort Sam the best way she could. Seeing as she was a demon and all. "Look, I know hand-holding really isn't my thing... but still, Dean was wrong, saying what he said to you."

Sam looked away, a bit guilty of what he had done. "No, he was right to say it. I mean, I don't blame him after what I did."

Ruby tried to be supportive again and tried to say something positive. "Well, after we're done, you guys will patch things up. I mean, you always do."

Sam turned away and looked down. He knew how this would all end. "You're talking like I've got an 'after'."

Ruby's head turned towards Sam. She needed him to stay focused and those thoughts were not good for both of them. "Don't say that."

Sam put his hand to his chest and sighed. "I can feel it inside me, Ruby. I've changed... for good. And there's no going back now."

"Sam -"

Sam had enough of this conversation. He had things to do."Look, I know what I gotta do. It's okay, I'm just saying, Dean's better off as far away from me as possible. Anyways. Doesn't matter, let's just get this done with."

Then they got in the car and drove of to finish his mission.

* * *

When Dean returned to the house he told Bobby everything about what had happened. Then Bobby decided to give him some inspirational crap or something but Dean was to preoccupied to listen.

Dean then heard a loud mumble in the distance and turned to find an very angry Bobby. "Dean? Dean! You listen to a word I said?"

Dean turned back around and brushed off his question. "Yeah, I heard you. I'm not calling him."

Bobby was beginning to get annoyed with Dean's attitude "Don't make me get my gun, boy."

Dean turned back around and gave an exasperating sigh. His brother problems were not the most important thing at the moment. "We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?"

Bobby then tried to calm Dean down. "I know you're pissed. And I'm not making apologies for what he's done, but he's your-"

He fired back with "Blood? He's my blood, is that what you were gonna say?"

Bobby sighed "He's your brother. And he's drowning."

Dean threw his hands in the air and said. "Bobby, I tried to help him, I did. Look what happened."

But Bobby pressed further "So try again."

"It's too late."

This caused Bobby to scoff."There's no such thing."

But Dean had had enough. There was no way that they were going to fix this. Sam tried to kill him for gods sake! "No, damnit! No. I gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life growing up. Ran away to Stanford first chance he got. Now it's like déjà vu all over again. Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him, he can do what he wants."

Bobby couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was his brother he was talking about! His own blood. "You don't mean that."

Dean fired back with "Yes I do, Bobby. Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still my brother anymore. If he ever was."

Bobby turned and leaned on the table, now fuming. After a moment he made a big angry sweep with his hands, tossing books and papers to the ground in the process. He advanced on Dean, who stood up. "You stupid, stupid son of a bitch! Well, boo hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good?! Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!"

Dean stepped closer to Bobby and cried "I told him, "you walk out that door, don't come back" and he walked out anyway! That was his choice!"

Bobby rolled his eyes and Dean's words. He was standing to sound like someone he knew well. "You sound like a whiny brat. No, you sound like your dad. Well, let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward."

He couldn't believe his Uncle's words. Dean always respected his father and he thought Bobby did to. "My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?"

Bobby took a step away from Dean and continued to speak his mind. "He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him. Well, that don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So you do both of us a favor. Don't be him."

Dean turned back and stared out the window. Suddenly he saw a bright light and turned around to a new scene.

He was no longer in Bobby's study but a lavish room with white walls, and marble everywhere.

He then turned back around and found Castiel standing in the center of the room with a stone expression. "Hello, Dean. It's almost time."

* * *

Dean poked around the room, looking at the magnificent pastoral paintings on the walls. He turned back to the table and found that it now held a silver bowl packed with ice and full of beer bottles, and a large platter of hamburgers. He picked up a beer bottle and looked at it.

That is until he heard a voice behind him. "Hello, Dean. You're looking fit."

Dean turned around to find Zachariah. He looked the same since the whole Smith and Wesson incident. Dean put the bottle back in the bowl and gave him an accusing eye. "Well, how 'bout this? The suite life with Zach and Cas."

But of course the angels didn't understand the pop culture reference and gave him blank looks. Dean tried to explain himself but quickly gave up. "It's a... never mind. So, what is this? Where the hell am I?"

Zachariah welcomed the change in subject and pointed around the room. "Call it a Green room. We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you safe before showtime.

He then pointed toward the food on the table. "Try a burger. They're your favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware. You were 11, I think."

Dean on the other hand didn't have an appetite. "I'm not hungry."

Zachariah squinted his eyes and tried again "No? How about Ginger from season 2 of "Gilligan's Island"? You do have a thing for her, don't you?"

Dean seem to like this idea either. "Tempting. Weird."

Zach offered "We'll throw in Mary Ann for free."

Dean actually thought about this for a second but then thought against it. "No, no. Let's... bail on the holodeck, okay? I want to know what the game plan is."

Zach brushed Dean's question off and gave him a smile. "Let us worry about that. We want you... focused, relaxed."

Dean's patience level was starting to slowly get low. Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles."

When he realized that Dean wasn't going to drop the subject, Zach decided to answer his question. "All the seals have fallen. Except one."

Dean took a step back and scoffed. He didn't know things have gotten that bad. "That's an impressive score. That's... that's right up there with the Washington Generals."

Zach was now equally losing his patience "You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering... you started all this? But the final seal... it'll be different.

Dean was confused with his statement. "Why?"

Zach then turned away from Dean. "Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night - midnight."

"Where?"

"We're working on it."

"Well, work harder."

"We'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours."

But there was one thing. He didn't even know what he job was. "Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her, how? With the knife?"

But all Zach did was brush him off. "All in good time."

Of course Dean wasn't having it. "Isn't now a good time?"

He continued to brush him off "Have faith."

"What, in you? Give me one good reason why I should."

Suddenly Zach got up in Dean's face and hissed. "Because you swore your obedience. So obey."

Dean then looked past Zach, to Castiel who refused to make eye contact with him.

* * *

Down in an old basement they had found Sam tied a demonic nurse that was going to tell them where Lilith was to an old table next to them.

The demon looked up at Sam and smirked "I'm not scared of you."

Sam smiled back. The demon didn't know what she was in for. "Yeah, you are, actually. And with good reason."

Demon started to look worried and turned to Ruby. "Look... what's my upside? Okay, I tell you, you kill me. I don't tell you, you still kill me. I get away somehow, Lilith will definitely kill me. So where's my carrot?"

Sam rolled up his sleeves and sighed. "I think what you should be worrying about is what happens before you die."

Then he reached out his hand and concentrated on his power, ignoring the screams and moans from the demon below them.

* * *

Dean was now alone in the room. As he paced back and forth he thought about calling his brother. He pulled his phone and held it in his hand for a minute when he gave in. "Ah, screw it."

He punched in Sam's number and sighed when it went to voice mail. "Hey, it's me. Uh...Look, I'll just get right to it. I'm still pissed... and I owe you a serious beatdown. But... I shouldn't have said what I said. You know, I'm not Dad. We're brothers. You know, we're family. And, uh... no matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change. Sammy, I'm sorry."

Then he hung up the phone and angrily put it back in his pocket.

-  
Back in the motel room Sam was looking up the information that the demon had given them back in the house. He clicked on a link and his eyes went wide. "You got to be kidding me."

Ruby heard this and walked up behind Sam. "What?"

Sam looked at the screen and read "Get this. St. Mary's - abandoned in '72 after a priest disemboweled eight nuns. The priest said it wasn't his fault. He said a demon made him do it. And that he even remembered the demon's name. Azazel."

Ruby's eyes went wide at this. "Wow. So, Lilith, Yellow-Eyes - all the A-listers are paying visits. Certainly gives the joint credibility."

Sam finished her thought. "As a place where the final seal goes down."

Ruby was satisfied with his answer and went to grab his coat. "Well, it's good enough for me. Let's pack up Nurse Betty and hit the road."

Sam looked down at this, feeling a bit guilty. "Hey, maybe, um... look. M-maybe we can find another demon."

Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sam, no. That blubbery "don't hurt me" crap - it's just an act. She's playing you."

But Sam still wasn't convinced "I'm not so sure."

Ruby sighed once more and starting to walk out the door. "Even if she's not, there's still a hell-bitch snoozing in there. I mean, come on. It's not like you haven't done this before, right?"

The duo walked out of the room with the demon who was hiding inside of an innocent girl. She was crying and screaming at Sam but Ruby opened the trunk of the impala and shoved her inside.

After it was done Sam leaned against the trunk and sighed.

Dean was quickly becoming frustrated. What the hell was taking them so long! Then looked at one of the numerous figurines next to him, and since he was bored he tipped it over and watched it break into a million pieces.

Then he felt a familiar presence behind him and turned around to find Castiel. "You asked to see me?"

Dean cleared his throat and hoped Cas hadn't since the figurine he just broke. "Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something."

Castiel answered immediately, happy to serve Dean. "Anything you wish."

Dean looked around and asked. "I need you to take me to see Sam."

Castiel questioned his favor. "Why?"

And Dean gave him a vague answer. "There's something I got to talk to him about."

Cas once again questioned him. "What's that?"

Dean was sick of his questions and answered sarcastically. "The B.M. I took this morning. What's it to you? Just make it snappy."

Cas then turned away from Dean. "I don't think that's wise."

What the hell was this guys problem "Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion."

Castiel squinted his eyes in recollection. "Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?"

Dean threw his hands in the air, in frustration. "No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes - that's all I need."

Castiel's answer was final. "No."

Dean was taken back by this. "What do you mean, no? Are you saying that I'm trapped here?"

Castiel responded by shaking his head. "You can go wherever you want."

"Super. I want to go see Sam."

"Except there."

Dean turned looked him in the eyes. "Ok. I want to see Elsa."

Dean couldn't read a expression on Cas's face but he knew it wasn't good. "I can't do that."

"And why the hell not."

Cas looked away, almost guilty. "She is unavailable at this moment."

Dean tried another request since he wasn't getting anywhere with the others. "Fine. I want to take a walk."

Cas answered with "Fine. I'll go with you."

"Alone."

"No."

At this point Dean had had enough of Cas's orders and he turned around towards the door. "You know what? Screw this noise. I'm out of here."

Dean turned back to face him when he said. "Through what door?" 

Then he whipped his head around to find that the door had been replaced by a wall. He turned back to face Castiel but realized that he was also gone. "Damn it!"

Elsa POV (Elsa time! Haven't you missed me?)

I pulled against my chains once more and was met with another shock. I grunted in pain.

Wow. Maybe I should stop trying this. Doesn't seem to be working to well.

I then rested her head on the cold wall. Everything was so screwed up.

I had to find a way to warn Sam and Dean but I wasn't going anywhere without these stupid chains off.

But maybe this was for the best.

I'm so pathetic .

When I had the opportunity to kill Michael and Castiel I couldn't do it. What kind angel am I?

Maybe Michael was right. Maybe I am just a defect.

Even in heaven I couldn't kill anyone. Other angels would make fun of me for it but I didn't believe that death was the answer. Being an angel of god and life I always thought that murder was never an option.

I first time I ever killed someone other then a demon was Uriel back to the warehouse a couple months back. And the only reason I could do it was because he was was to kill Castiel if I didn't.

But in reality I'm such a wimp. All I ever do is hide and run. That's all I've been doing with the Winchesters. When Zachariah visited Dean I was to afraid to stand up for myself.

I sighed as I held my head in shame.

But then I thought of something. This is what Micheal wants. He wants to break me, reform me, change my ideas. But I won't let him.

He may have broke Castiel, trapped Dean, and doomed Sam but he was NOT going to change me.

Suddenly all of my worry and sadness turned into raw anger. How the hell could one of god's angels do such a thing. I won't allow it to happen. I won't allow heaven to fall apart like this. And I would rather die then not try to stop them.

Suddenly I got an idea and slumped to the floor and hung my head so that the guards would think something was wrong.

Sure enough an angel came in to check my condition. He undid my chains so that he could check my wrists when I woke up, grabbed the chain and wrapped it around his neck.

The angel screamed in pain as he choked on the metal and the electric shocks went through his body until he pasted out.

Then I went over to the door I came from to find another ten or so guards in the way of the Winchesters .

I grabbed the angel blade of the table and opened the door. Immediately the guards came rushing to me, but I was to fast. I ducked one of there attacks and plunged my blade into the angel behind him. A blighting light could be seen and then one of my brothers was dead.

I didn't have time to mourn though because another came at me just as fast. He lifted his blade up and it collided with my own. He tightened his grip and so did I until I became to much for him and he lost his grip. I then threw his blade and stabbed him in the side of the head.

One after another came to fight me but I was to strong. I may have human emotions but I have learned to fight like an Arch Angel. A few of the angels we afraid of me and decided to retreat. Smart decision on there part.  
When the last angel collided with the ground I looked at what I had just done and I lump came to my thought. I looked down at myself and found me covered in blood. Not my own though. My own kin.

I had done this. I had killed them. My brothers and sisters, dead because of me. Then I shoved those feelings so far down that you can't even see them.

Getting sappy right now won't save Sam and Dean.

I then turned and walked away from the murder scene I had caused, and towards to where Dean was.

-

Back in the beautiful room, Dean attempted to break through a wall with a pedestal. He had smashed through to the foundations, but when he paused, the wall repaired itself. He threw the pedestal to the floor. He was now beyond pissed. "Son of a bitch!"

Suddenly Zachariah appeared once more. "Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming."

But Dean was done with his jokes. "Let me out of here."

Zach looked around the room and tried to make him change his mind. "Like I told you: too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl."

"I've been getting my ass kicked all year. Now you're sweating my safety? You're lying. I want to see my brother."

Zach tried pick this words carefully."That's... ill-advised."

While Dean exploded. He was done with his bullshit and he wanted to know what the hell was happening! "You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't I see Sam? And how am I gonna ice Lilith?"

Zach tried to think of another excuse but he was running out of options. He then sighed and gave him the truth. "You're not. ...Going to ice Lilith."

Dean was confused. What the hell does that mean?! "What?"

Zach waved his hands in the air and took a step closer to Dean. "Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station."

Dean tried to explain himself. His brother and him and stopped other things before. Why not this? "But me and Sam, we can stop...

Then he looked at Zach's face and had an epiphany. "You don't want to stop it, do you?"

Zach took a step closer to him and sighed once more. He had figured it out. "Nope. Never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddo, to a theater near you."

Dean didn't even know what the hell was going on. "What was all that crap about saving seals?"

"Our grunts on the ground - we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 65 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?"

"But why?"

"Why not? The apocalypse? Poor name, bad marketing - puts people off. When all it is is Ali/Foreman. On a... slightly larger scale. And we like our chances. When our side wins - and we will - it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that?"

"What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?"

"Well... you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case... truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look... it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered."

Zach then realized that Dean was eyeing a salute next to him. "Uh, no, Dean. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing. Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you."

But Dean knew Sam wasn't going to let this happen. Demon blood or not. "What about Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith."

Zach sighed an inhaled quickly. "Sam... has a part to play. A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it."

Dean was beginning to become worried about his brother. "What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?"

But Zach was getiting tired about Dean's persistent questions. "Sam, Sam, Sam. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just... omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just... not Lilith, or the apocalypse. That's all."

Dean was unsure what that meant exactly. "Which means?"

Zach then pointed towards the painting behind them. It depicted Micheal when he first sent Lucfier to hell. "Lucifer. You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's over... and when you've won... your rewards will be... unimaginable. Peace, happiness... two virgins and seventy sluts. Trust me - one day, we'll look back on this and laugh."

But if that meant that the angels were going to start the apocalypse then where was Elsa? "I want to see Elsa."

Zach looked unpleased with that question and scoffed. "Why? Why do you want to see that human loving whore?"

Dean was beginning to become nervous for there favorite angel. "Because she's my responsibility."

Zach turned his head to the side in confusion. "Your responsibility? She's just a defect. Nothing to be concerned about. Her part in all of this has already finished. She is of no use to you anymore."

Dean didn't know what the hell that meant but he knew it wasn't good. "What does that mean?"

Zach turned away and sighed. "I'm afraid that she's expired."

Dean took a step back. She was dead? He knew he shouldn't have let her go to heaven Now he had another death on his hands. He tried to hid his emotions because there was no way that he would let Zachariah see his weak point. "Tell me something. Where's God in all this?"  
Zarariah gave a dark chuckle at his statement. "God? God has left the building."

* * *

Dean attempted to call Sam once more. He dialed the phone, but heared only static. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and found Castiel. "You can't reach him, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone."

At this point he had had enough with angels giving him vague answers. "What are you gonna do to Sam?"

Once again Castiel deflected the question. "Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself."

But Dean fired back almost immediately. "What's that supposed to mean?"

As a result Cas looked down at his feet and stayed silent. "Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here, Cas?"

"We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this."

Dean was done with Cas's antics. He thought they were friends but he betrayed them. And he really thought that an apology was going to slove everything?! "Sorry"?

He then tried to punch Castiel in the face but when he hand connected he heard a sickening crack and cursed. Cas on the other hand looked bored with the action. "It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than "sorry."

Cas then tried to make Dean see what they saw. "Try to understand - this is long foretold. This is your..."

But Dean wouldn't listen. "Destiny? Don't give me that "holy" crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families - that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?"

Castiel was starting to becoming frustrated with Dean's reasons. They were starting to bring up unwanted thoughts in his head. "What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam."

And Dean was beyond pissed. "You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass. 'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it. You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to Bible camp. Help me - now. Please."

At first Castiel thought about his idea for a second. Does he really want to kill millions of humans and raise Lucifer? He wasn't so sure. That is until he heard a whisper in the back of his head say This is an order Castiel. We must start the apocalypse.

Then he gave into the whispers and turned back towards Dean, his mind now set on the problem at hand. "No. I can not. Lucifer must rise. It is your destiny and what we require."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Cas really not going to help him out? "Your such a dick. Do you really want..."

Suddenly he heard screaming from outside the room and Cas looked a bit pale. An angel bursted thought the door and cried. "Castiel! We are under attack. You must take Dean to another..."

But before the angel could finish a angel blade lodged into his throat and a bright light filled the room, causing Dean to shield his eyes.

When he looked back up he saw Elsa standing in the doorway with a murderish look in her eyes. She looked like a warrior. Her sundress was now caked and coated with blood, which Dean secretly hoped wasn't her own.

She took a step closer and looked at Castiel who retracted his own blade. "Castiel. I will give you one chance. more aside and stand with me."

Dean looked at both the angels who stood there ground, then Castiel leaped forward and his blade collided with Elsa's. She gazed at him with guilty eyes. "Cassie. I don't want to do this."

Castiel froze for a moment and looked in her eyes. Did he want to fight his closet friend? No. He tried to drop his weapon when the whispers came back but this time they were fierce and pounding. Castiel. Kill her. Kill the defect. Do it. Now!

Castiel tightened his grip and slashed Elsa's arm. Elsa looked at Cas in pity and knew what she had to do. He ran towards her again but this time she dodged his attack and hit the wall behind her. He came at her again and his hand returned to the position on her throat. Elsa choked and tried to claw away at her attacker but he wouldn't budge. She then kicked Cas in the stomach and he loosened his grip just enough so she could get free. She then swiped her leg under Cas's so he fell on the ground below her. When he tried to get up she punch him in the head which nocked him out, cold.

When she realized that he wasn't getting up she turned to Dean and gave him a huge grin. "Hey Dean! Did you miss me?"

Dean ran to her as fast as he could and she was surprised when he grabbed her in a hug. "I'm so glad your ok."

Elsa returned the hug and stopped to her his heartbeat hammer against her chest but then she remembered something important. "As much as I am enjoying this chick flick moment, we have a devil to stop."

He registered what she said and released her. She was right. Elsa then gave then give Dean a wink and rubbed her hand over the spot Castiel had cut. She then ran up to the wall behind her and drew an angel warding symbol on it, along with the matching one on her arm so it won't affect her.

When Dean questioned what she was doing he heard a rustling behind him and found a very unhappy Zachariah. "What the hell you doing Castiel?"

Then he realized Cas on the floor and looked up. "Elsa?"

Elsa smirked at his reaction and pressed her hand on the signal. "That's right bitch."

This caused the room to glow and Dean was once again blinded by light. When he opened his eyes once more he felt Elsa grab him and looked at him urgently. "He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now."

Dean looked at her in question. "Where is he?"

Elsa ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I don't know. But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith."

Dean was confused at this. "But Lilith's gonna break the final seal."

Elsa looked him in the eyes now deathly serious. "No Dean, Lilith is the final seal. She dies, the end begins."

* * *

Sam and Ruby got out of the car and went over to the trunk. Sam was staring to doubt that what he was doing was good but Ruby tried to reassure him. "Sam, it's time. Are we doing this or not?"

Sam shook his head and looked away. "Give me a minute to think."

Ruby wasn't liking the sound of this "Sam -"

"Give me a damn minute, Ruby!".

Ruby sighed and walked away as Sam pulled out his phone and realized he had a voicemail. He took a breath and pushed the button. Dean voice could be heard through the phone.

"Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam - a vampire. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back."

The phone beeped and Sam put the phone back in his pocket. The fact that Dean had said those things to him made him close to tears and he couldn't care less about what happened now. "Do it."

Ruby sighed and opened the trunk to find the girl from before screaming and struggling to get out. Then she grabbed a jug and killed the girl, drained her, and Sam drank all of her blood.

* * *

Elsa transported Dean to Chuck's house. If anyone could figure out where Sam was it was Chuck and his visions. When they got there Chuck was ordering some prostitudes to celebrate the start of the apocalypse. He felt a presence behind him and saw Dean and Elsa looking at him rather strangely. He then nervously told the person on the phone. "Uhh..I'm going to have to call you back."

He then hung up the phone and stared at the duo. "This isn't supposed to happen. I didn't write this."

Dean ignored Chuck and asked "Where is Sam? Where is he going to break the seal?"

Chuck took a step back and sighed. "I...I can't tell you that. It not in the story."

Elsa took a dangerous step closer and Chuck and hissed. "If you've since the story then you've seen what I did to the angels in heaven. Now tell us before I lose my patience."

Chuck backed against the wall and cried. "Ok. ok ok! Please don't hurt me! He's at St. Mary's!"

Dean turned his head in confusion. "St. Mary's? What is that, a convent?"

Chuck nodded his head and looked like he was going to wet himself. "Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story."

Elsa glanced and Chuck and smiled. "Yeah, well...we're kind of making it up as we go.

Suddenly Chucks screen flickered on and off and a loud rumble could be heard throughout the house.

Elsa looked up in fear. "Ah crap. Now we have an Archangel problem."

Chuck backed away from the light. He also knew what this meant. "Aw, man! Not again! No!"

Elsa looked at Dean and realized that they both weren't getting out alive. And she wasn't going to let Dean die. Not here, not ever. "Dean! I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!"

Dean looked around worriedly. "Elsa no! I can't lose you again! I won't let you leave!"

Elsa looked down sadly and took a step closer to Dean. "You have to! Your the only one who can!"

Dean was lost. He couldn't lose her again after he just got her back. He knew he had to stop Sam but there had to be another way.

He took a step closer to her and pushed himself onto her so that there lips met. Elsa was surprised at this action but found herself giving into the kiss and closed her eyes. Even though death and destruction was around the corner all she could think about was his hair in her hand and the timing of there hearts together. He rubbed his hands through her hair and a soft moan escaped her mouth. She was lost in a sea of bliss and lust. It was better then any human experience she had witnessed so far. When she looked at other humans she didn't understand why kissing was so moving. But now she understood. She understood everything and all she ever wanted was for this sensation to never stop. Everything was foggy as he put his hand on her lower back and pulled her even closer. It was as if they were the only two people in the entire universe.

Then she realized that Dean had to find Sam and that this kiss would be the end to a heartfelt and emotional connection to the older Winchester brother. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she realized what she must do. She must end all of this destruction.

When Dean felt something wet on this face he pulled away to find Elsa crying. He tried to ask her what was wrong but she didn't answer him. All she did was move her hand to cup his face and then she quickly moved it up to his forehead and teleported him away from the growing yellow light.

* * *

"Wow. I'm touched really." Elsa turned at the sound of the voice and found the person she hated most in the world, Raphael.

She retracted her blade and hissed. "Raphael. What a wonderful surprise."

Raphael laughed and retracted his own blade. " Isn't it though? You've caused a lot of trouble haven't you? At first you were a nuisance but now... now your in our way."

Elsa laughed at this and took a step closer. "Oh am I, well what a coincidence . Because you are also in my way."

Then she lunged at Raphael but he excepted the move and dodged the attack, all the while swiping his blade so that it caught on her hand. Elsa hissed at the pain and turned to find him gone. That was until she felt hot pain in her chest and collided with the ground. She quickly turned around to find Rapheal on top of her. He picked her up by the neck and threw her into the wall behind him. Elsa heard a crack behind her and before she could focus her surroundings Rapheals fist collided with her face. Once, twice,three times. Elsa coughed to find blood on the title below her and Rapheal lifted his blade over his head. "Well, this was fun. Thanks for the memories. It was just like old times."

Then before the blade came down on her it was thrown across the room. She turned her head to find Castiel looking at her with worried eyes. "Elsa go!"

Once his words had registered she quickly teleported herself away.

She looked around and found herself alone in a large field. She was so out of it she didn't know where she was exactly. Her teleporting skills were malfunctioning a bit.

-

Dean looked around the room and found that he was in a church, not at Chucks house. Then he realized why Elsa was crying. She sacrificed herself. Dean kicked an old box next to him. "God damm it!"

Then he turned his head and saw Ruby and Sam with Lilith in the room across from him. He quickly gathered his emotions and ran towards Sam as fast as he could. When he got halfway there Ruby turned towards Dean and gave him a twisted grin. Then she put out her hands and closed the doors behind her, locking Dean out.

Dean ran towards the door and started banging and screaming for his brother "Sam! Sam! Sammy! You have to stop this!"

But on the other side of the door Sam wasn't listening. He was to focused. "I've been waiting for this... for a very long time."

Lilith smiled at him and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Then give me your best shot."

Sam reached out his hand, and threw his power at her. Suddenly a white light shined on Lilith and she cried out in pain. Sam then lowered his hand as the light starts to fate.

Sam stopped when he heard his brother calling to him through the door. He looked towards the door and questioned. "Dean?"

Ruby yelled at Sam to keep going. They were so close. "What are you waiting for?! Now! Sam, now!"

Lilith turned and laughed at about how pathetic he was. "You turned yourself into a freak. A monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable."

Sam's head snapped back towards Lilith and reached his hand out once more.

Dean grabbed an old candelabra and started pounding the door in with it.

Sam closed his eyes and when he opened them again he had eyes like a demon. They were as black as ever. Then, just as they happened his eyes returned to normal and Lilith slumped to the floor, dead.

Blood began to pour from Lilith's head and started to flow like a steam in a deliberate pattern. Sam was as confused and asked. "What the hell?"

He turned when they heard laughing in the corner to find Ruby. "I can't believe it."

Sam tried to understand the situation. "Ruby, what's going on?"

Ruby smiled at her pupil and cried "You did it. I mean, it was a little touch-and-go there for a while, but... you did it."

Sam was starting to become freaked out. "What? What - what did I do?"

Ruby pointed towards the blood on the ground. "You opened the door. And now he's free at last. He's free at last!"

Sam backed away in horror and denial. "No, no, no. No, he - Lilith - I stopped her. I killed her!"

Ruby then recited the bible. "And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal. And you bust her open. Now guess who's coming to dinner."

Sam backed away even more. This wasn't happening. "Oh, my god."

Ruby smirked at this. "Guess again. You don't even know how hard this was! All the demons out for my head. No one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alastair knew! Only Lilith! Yeah, I'm sure you're a little angry right now, but, I mean, come on, Sam! Even you have to admit - I'm - I'm awesome!"

Sam had had enough of the demon and threw his hands out but this resulted in him drooping to the ground while clutching his head in pain. "You bitch. You lying bitch!"

Ruby sighed and stepped away from him "Don't hurt yourself, Sammy. It's useless. You shot your payload on the boss."

Sam tried to get up but he was exhausted. "The blood... You poisoned me."

Ruby then kneeled in front of him. "No. It wasn't the blood. It was you... and your choices. I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path every time. You didn't need the feather to fly, you had it in you the whole time, Dumbo! I know it's hard to see it now... but this is a miracle. So long coming. Everything Azazel did, and Lilith did. Just to get you here. And you were the only one who could do it."

Sam held his head and in shame and asked. "Why? W-why me?"

But the demon didn't have an answer for him. "Because... because it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you. You saved us. You set him free. And he's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine."

Dean had managed to break down the door and started for Ruby who just laughed at him. "You're too late."

Dean looked up at her and said. "I don't care."

Then he grabbed Ruby from behind and he stabbed her twice in the back until she flickered with light and crumpled to the ground.

When he confirmed she was dead he ran up to his brother and tried to help him up while he was muttering and crying. "I'm sorry. Dean, I'm so sorry."

Suddenly the blood had finished its pattern and a white light shot from the center of the pattern and the walls around them began to tremble.

Dean quickly grabbed Sam while Sam clutched Dean's shirt and cried. "Sammy, let's go."

Sam looked at the light, memorized because of it's beauty and destruction. "Dean... he's coming."

Elsa dropped to her knees and took a breathe air. In the last fifteen minutes or so a lot happened. And now Castiel had saved her. Did that mean he was back to normal? She had almost reached her limit so teleporting was out of the question. That fight with Raphael had drained her as she trudged through the field.

She stopped and froze when she heard someone behind her say. "There you are. It was a smart move sending your pet on me. But unfortunately I had to put him down. "

She turned around and found a very pisssed off and bloody Raphael. Elsa tried to run away but she wasn't at her full power so Raphael immediately caught up to her. She tried to fight but she was to sluggish and her punches came a second to late. She put her fist up to punch him but he easily caught it and twisted her arm. Elsa cried out and Raphael laughed. He had her pinned. "I am running out of patience defect. Your more annoying then I thought."

Then he twisted her arm and she heard a loud cracking sound. This caused Elsa to scream and slump to the floor. Then Raphael grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look at him. "You don't know how happy I am to kill you sister."

But before he could say anything else a bright light filled the entire field and the hold on her hair disappeared, causing her to fall to the ground. When she looked up she saw an angel signal on a tree and Gabriel staring at her.

He ran to her and crouched next to her. "Do you know how stupid you are?"

Elsa tried to laugh but all that came out was a spew of blood. When she was finally able to speak her voice was raspy. " Yeah, I do. Why are you here Gabe?"

Gabriel looked around the field for more enemies and when he didn't see any he sighed. "I woke up and found your note. Then I heard the angels talk about how they wanted you dead and I thought well now I have to save my sisters ass."

Elsa smiled at Gabe. She was glad he came when he did or she wouldn't have been alive right now.

Then Gabriel held out a hand to help her up when she heard whispers in the back of her head. They were soft at first but then they grew to a demanding shout. Elsa covered her ears in pain and sunk back to the ground.

Gabriel quickly grabbed onto her and looked at her with worried eyes. "Elsa?! What's wrong?!"  
Elsa felt immense amounts of anger and sadness and a few tears leaked out of her eyes. Then she realized what was going on. Her brother was talking through the link. "Lucifer, he's awake. They didn't do it."

Suddenly another wave hit and Elsa screamed in agony. Then she remembered something. Did Sam and Dean get out in time? What if they were still in there with Lucifer?

Elsa tried to lift herself up and focus on Sam and Dean. She had to get them to a save place even if it killed her, which it probably would.

She was over her limit and she didn't know if she had the power to teleport them away. But she had to try. She used her last bit of power to hopefully send them away and then Elsa gave in to the darkness that pooled around her. 


End file.
